


Dark/Loving-Vampire!Japan*Reader: Prisoner

by HetaPoke4Evr2



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blood, Dark Character, Dark Fantasy, F/M, Fanfiction, Gen, Hetalia - Axis Powers - Freeform, Humans, Japan (Hetalia) - Freeform, Japan (Hetalia)/Reader - Freeform, Lemon, M/M, Magic, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sexual Content, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampires, Violence, idealogically sensitive material
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetaPoke4Evr2/pseuds/HetaPoke4Evr2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life was never perfect for you in the village you called home. However, little did you suspect what was hiding, and watching, from the shadows. It would be the day when you met HIM, a vampire named Kiku Honda, that everything changed. A new life to unfold around you, enveloping you in a brand new, harsh reality. He has left you with two options, and choose you must. ...But at what cost?</p><p>Story/Plot © Ashley (Me)<br/>Kiku Honda/Japan, Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya </p><p>-------------------<br/>Contrary to past audience belief, this does NOT depict a clear 2p!Japan image. It only seems to hint towards that side of him, because this is his DARK side, but not his true 2p side. If I have blurred the lines somewhat between the 2 personalities, that's okay - allow this story to be unique and stand alone from all others! *grin and clap my hands*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dark/Loving-Vampire!Japan*Reader: Prisoner

**Author's Note:**

> This entire series of chapters ARE dark, may contain violence, and some will hold sexual content. Eventually there will be threats, descriptions involving blood (I wouldn't list it as gore, however), various supernatural beings not of our world, magic, and fantasy. Nothing is intended to be offensive, and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is always welcomed. Also, Japan's thoughts are purposefully not written in an accent, while his spoken speech will represent his voice with an accent. If you find this too annoying to contend with, I apologize for the inconvenience, but (politely put): it is not changing.^^; There is going to be a yaoi, or boy*boy, pairing mentioned later.
> 
> Pronunciation => Kiraschka = Ker-rah-sh-kuh ((Yes, I made this name up myself – DON'T STEAL OR ELSE! >=l ))

* * *

 

**Chapter 1**

You were chosen.  
  
Unwillingly, forced, isolated, and betrayed by the ones you loved. A fate you wished you could have avoided, even if only in death.  
  
He captured you, whisking you away to a hidden castle far up into the mountains everyone feared for all the unknown dark shadows that plagued and dominated the frosty land there. You begged and pleaded for mercy, not wanting to be there, but your words fell on deaf ears as he whispered in an evil voice that this was only the beginning, and that you would reciprocate his love for you towards him soon enough.

  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ _Flashback_ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
 _"I wonder why my father asked me to wait for him so far outside the village...besides, it's getting dark. Where IS he??" You were contemplating just leaving and finding him yourself, when you heard a voice from behind you that sent shivers up and down your spine._  
  
 _"Where do you think you're going, __________-san? I have been waiting for you...arl this time...and now you wirl finarly be mine forever."_  
  
 _You didn't even have time to turn around, let alone flinch, as your arms were bound to your side by two abnormally strong male arms from behind. You screamed out in fear and lurched, trying to break away, but he covered your mouth and pulled you closer._  
  
 _"Now now, __________-san. No screaming yet - I wourldn't want your pretty voice to be hoarse before the fun even begins~"_  
  
 _Helpless, you shuddered as you found yourself being dragged further and further away from the place you had called home all your life. Just before the village was out of sight, you heard the man tire of your struggles and growl "ENOUGH" before muzzling your lips with his own. You fought back as a cool, foul-tasting liquid seeped into your mouth from the other's and slipped down your throat. Your body immediately reacted  to the strange substance, becoming limp as a rug as your muscles were paralyzed from the inside. Upon the completion of this action, he removed his lips and cradled you in his arms as he turned his back to your village once more, and then...everything went black._  
  
 _When you next awoke, you would be lying in a simple dress-nightgown on a queen sized mattress in what seemed to be a rather magnificently decorated interior. You would try to maneuver off the bed,  only to realize your right ankle was tied to the bed post by a small chain. No matter what you tried, it seemed unbreakable, and you sat on the edge of the bed. Waiting...waiting...shivering, from both uncertainty and being in such unfamiliar surroundings, as time wore on. As soon as dusk arrived, you were enveloped by a nameless shadow, who finally revealed his identity to you: Kiku Honda – a vampire who lived up in Mt. Kiraschka* and had been silently haunting your town for the past few years, ultimately deciding which maiden he would take for his own pleasure and aims._  
  
 _He said little as you plagued him with countless questions: probing; hoping for some kind of explanation._  
  
 _But your actions and words only appeared to amuse the immortal. Glittering red eyes watched you as your own questions ate away at your heart, then he moved over to spoon you, forcing you to lay down with him as he closed his eyes and inhaled your fresh, feminine scent. It was only a matter of time, he said...and he had eternity on his side._  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~Flashback~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Now a week had passed. It left you feeling devoid of hope, presently desiring freedom in any way shape or form if it be some place anywhere outside from where you resided in this castle almost nonstop. Unknowingly, you would soon be bonded and bound to your new master – in a twisted, sickening sort of way. For just the night before he had determined that for your "safety" he would have to make you his own...you assumed he meant for sexual purposes, but you were only half correct.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Now now, __________-san...it'rl hurt more if it's not a crean bite~"  
  
You were shaking like a leaf. One of his hands had moved up to caress the other side of your neck as he nuzzled one side and started taking to licking and nibbling it sensually. You couldn't keep yourself from crying softly, whimpering in fear and anxiety – you were really going to die, weren't you? He was going to drink you dry, or rape you as he does so.  
  
 _I'm so scared..._  
  
Kiku could practically hear and feel your fear before you even started crying. Smirking, he wipes away your tears as he keeps your body tied to the bed post by, what you discovered to be, a thin but strong, enchanted chain on your ankle, and pressed you down underneath him by weight alone.  
  
"Shh Shhh...carm down, my rove. I have to mark you so arl other vampires know that you are mine~" He chuckled darkly, lowering his mouth just above the side of your trembling neck – his cool breath tingling your ripe skin, pumping with the sweet, tangy flavor of blood that Kiku so desired and craved from your veins alone.  
  
Your heart was beating wildly inside your chest. When you felt his pointed teeth pinch into your skin you yelped in alarm and started squirming underneath him, struggling to get free.  
  
"P-Please! I'll do anything, just...please let me go...d-don't do this to me..." You started sniffling, a few more tears trailed down your cheeks – your entire body shaking with indescribable fear from your captor. "I-I don't WANT to be with you...I have my own life...my entire village would m-miss me...I couldn't possibly stay here in this damp, cold place with a monster like _you_!"  
  
Unbeknownst to you, those last words stung him a little. With a snarl reverberating from his throat, he pinned your helpless and flailing body down more firmly with unnatural ease. He smirked and tilted his head at you – staring victoriously with his red eyes. "Monster is not a befitting name...carl me master from this day forward, or at reast untirl you accept your fate and become my equarl and rover. Otherwise, I wirl be forced to punish you, __________-san..."  
  
You held your breath. It was a warning, but you were frightened – you didn't know what would happen. You had heard stories passed down in your village about what happens to those who are bitten by a vampire, and usually those were enough to paralyze you with fear. Except for the fact that with the real thing right in front of you, reality was far more chilling.  
  
He studied you a moment longer, waiting for his words to sink in. Once he was sure they had, his eyes turned again with lust down at your neck – licking his lips, he began to peck kisses up and down it, nuzzling and sighing. "Oh...to feerl your skin under my lips...how I've dreamed of this moment, __________-san." He licked a thick, wet line up from the base of your neck to your lips with his tongue, claiming them roughly for a moment, before returning to nuzzling and nipping the side of your neck once more. You winced as his sharp pointed teeth left small indention's and cuts along your skin, prickling your sensitive flesh.  
  
After a bit, he couldn't take it anymore, and whispered into your ear. "I wirl try and keep myserlf under controrl...however, it HAS been an entire year you've made me wait...I deserve a bit more from you~" He opened his mouth wide, and plunged his fangs deep into the side of your neck.  
  
You let out an ear piercing scream as you felt his foreign teeth break two holes into your skin and the pain as your warm blood gushed forth into his open and eagerly expectant mouth. Panting hard, tears flowing freely, you cried and whimpered, forced to wait until your captor was finished feasting on you. In the back of your mind, you wondered what you had ever done to deserve this kind of fate, to know that you no longer have the option to move freely from place to place, and involuntarily serve this individual.  
  
At the corner of your eye, you could see Kiku was thoroughly enjoying himself – making small growl-moans of pleasure as he sucked gently at the side of your succulent skin. His eyes were closed most of the time, only fluttering open every now and then to check up on you. When he realized how much you were sobbing, he murmured in a caring voice that the pain was only temporary, and that he'd be done soon, running his hands through your hair as he tried to help ease your body and mind until the blood flow stopped naturally on its own. However, it did little to bring you comfort.  
  
By the time he was finished, you felt light headed – twitching slightly. He pulled back with red lips, licking them contently, eying you with a sinister gleam in his now dark brown eyes which also contained a swirl of lavender to them. "So dericious...even better than smerling you from a distance, __________-san. I have never tasted anyone rike you before...letarone have had a woman who is as sweet and precious as you in personarlity...you rearly are the one I am meant to be with for arl time."  
  
Weakened considerably from blood loss and stressed beyond recognition, you could do little as he rolled off of you and nestled your body up close in what you supposed was intended as a loving snuggle. He sniffed and licked at both sides of your neck, particularly at the side with the wound he had created minutes ago and smeared with dried blood, whispering in his dark voice words of comfort and also ones you believed were meant to purposefully instill more fear into your heart.  
  
"You are mine...you wirl never escape from my grasp...no matter where you run, or how you hide from me...I wirl arlways find you, my rove~...Now that I have drank your blood and bestowed my mark within you, you are permanently chained to me...but I wirl protect you with arl my being...now your whorle body, mind, and heart berong to that of a vampire - your master Kiku~"  
  
You closed your eyes, tears still trickling down your cheeks as he made further promises, including how he would be the only one allowed to feast upon your blood. Your entire body felt trapped in his arms, by this possessive vampire that kept speaking words he must have believed were meant to soothe you. Your forehead throbbed as he lifted and pressed a blood covered forefinger to it and made the shape of a heart there – a way of branding you, you assumed silently.  
  
You opened your eyes and looked out towards the window – gazing outside you saw the stars in the distance, and you marveled at their beauty....knowing that in due time, that might be all you're allowed to see of the outside world.  
  
As Kiku pulled your trembling body closer to his in a tight cuddle, you heard him whisper some final words to you before sleep claimed your weary mind.  
  
"Become my rover, __________-san, and ret me transform you into my image. Onry then wirl you be arlowed to warlk more freerly by my side...Untirl then, you are my prisoner."  
  
~ ~  End Part 1 ~ ~


	2. Dark/Loving-Vampire!Japan*Reader: Prisoner, Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire series of chapters ARE dark, may contain violence, and some will hold sexual content. Eventually there will be threats, descriptions involving blood (I wouldn't list it as gore, however), various supernatural beings not of our world, magic, and fantasy. Nothing is intended to be offensive, and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is always welcomed. Also, Japan's thoughts are purposefully not written in an accent, while his spoken speech will represent his voice with an accent. If you find this too annoying to contend with, I apologize for the inconvenience, but (politely put): it is not changing.^^; There is going to be a yaoi, or boy*boy, pairing mentioned later.
> 
> Pronunciation => Kiraschka = Ker-rah-sh-kuh ((Yes, I made this name up myself – DON'T STEAL OR ELSE! >=l ))

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Sunlight filtered through the curtains come dawn, landing sharply on your face, and rousing you from your slumber. However, what would normally have been a delightful greeting from the sun for you turned out to be closer to a nightmare as you let out a groan of pain. You moved your stiffened neck about so you could sit up, letting out a hiss of discomfort – reaching a trembling hand up to gingerly touch your sensitive wound. You couldn't keep yourself from flinching as you tried to maneuver around, placing the palm of your nearest hand against the side of your neck in an attempt to soothe your lingering, painful sensation. And it didn't help that your _master_ had kept you tied securely to the bed post as well as kept an arm wrapped around your waist.  
  
You looked back at him – studying his handsome facial features, the rise and fall of his chest, and how his arm seemed on automatic: keeping you touching his body in whatever small measure it could. He may be a monster in many ways, but he _was_ attractive. **That** you couldn't deny that the first moment you laid eyes on him. If you hadn't had an idea of what he was capable of, he would come off as just any normal human. But if there was one thing you were convinced of: he certainly was anything but.  
  
Already you could tell there were differences in yourself since he had bitten your neck and branded you the night before. They were subtle changes, but still instantly detectable upon waking. For starters, your senses felt as if they were...enhanced, somehow. You didn't need to turn your head to know – no, _feel_ \- the presence of Kiku, your _master_. You knew you couldn't sense his mood, for example, except with that natural sixth sense humankind tends to have, but it was there nonetheless. A loathsome and depressing enough feeling to know when he would be near made you want to gag.  
  
You also felt more drawn to him now, emotionally and physically, much to your irritation. Whatever he did to you, it definitely was done with the intention to gradually force you to fall in love with him, or if nothing else, help guide you in getting to that point. Yet at the same time it was more of an acknowledgment that nagged at your brain – not a surge of foreign emotions gripping you by the collar and forcing you to pay attention to what emotional and physical well-being Kiku was in, because you **did** have a choice. Til now, you were not remotely interested in even thinking of offering any kind of service to him, let alone anything else that involved any sort of intimacy, physical or not. He stole you from your home; your family! You would never be able to forgive him, never.  
  
Your inner thoughts seethed quietly. _I may be 'bonded' with him, but I won't allow myself to be his caged prisoner forever. I'll break free, and escape from this...place. I won't be a willing slave!_  
  
You sighed, resting your hands in your lap. Even thinking such thoughts, you secretly knew in the bottom of your heart that your efforts would be in vain, because you would never make it far alive. The Kiraschka mountains were in the center of another huge ring of mountains that surrounded it – the only thing that set these peaks apart from the others was its dark soil with a large quantity of orange-leafed trees year-round in the valley and up part of the sides of the elevations that gave the geographical region and snow a sort of light pink hue. In your village, Kiraschka meant "mountain of agony" because anyone who had traveled beyond that ring of mountains were never seen alive again. There was one incident when a large group of villagers sought to find one of their fellow family members who had gone to explore part of the next valley over, and they did, but upon returning were so traumatized by whatever they saw, they could only speak of the vile creatures residing there, but not what had happened. Shortly thereafter, horror stories circulated from nearby villages that spoke of how once or twice a year, sometimes more, a random handful of people would magically disappear in the middle of the night, with nothing but a trail of blood left as evidence. "Vampires," the rumors whispered. There had been victims of a two holed mark in the side of their neck, but your father waved it off as mere pish-posh, ordering you to get back to your chores and not bring up the subject ever again.  
  
You jumped unexpectedly as your body was pulled into a tight snuggle-embrace by your vampire owner, who ran a hand up and down the length of your back as he continued to sleep. The motion sent shivers up and down your spine. Though he never touched you anywhere inappropriate, you could tell it was on his mind whenever he touched you in the slightest, because that lavender-swirl in his eyes always appeared. You couldn't help but wonder how long it would be before he started taking things a bit further...  
  
You froze on the spot when you heard a familiar voice suddenly whisper darkly. "Ohaiyou gozaimasu, my white chrysanthemum~"  
  
Kiku sat up on one elbow and trailed the fingers on his right hand down the right side of your face all the way down past your neck, pausing only to caress your wound for a moment, causing you to wince, before resting on your upper arm – stroking and rubbing. A small smile adorned his lips as he pulled your mouth down for a wet kiss, "purring" as he slid his tongue deep into your mouth, feeling every crevice within, until finally allowing you to pull back for air. Snickering, he asked, "I trust you srept werl?"  
  
Your heart was beating a thousand miles per minute – nervous and a bit intimidated by his authoritarian presence and speech. "I....i-it was alright..."  
  
He tilted his head. "Hm? I didn't hear you address me crearly. Ret's try that again..." Pressing his lips lightly beside your eardrum, he whispered huskily and with a small chuckle, " **Master wants to know if you srept werl, my white chrysanthemum.** "  
  
The way he spoke such words sent a tremor throughout your body, and you whimpered helplessly as your determined conviction, so strong only moments ago, waned. "Y-Yes, master...I s-slept fine."  
  
He laughed, then pulled his head back to rest on his pillow, grinning. "Very good~ And for being such a good girl for me, I wirl give you your present."  
  
You dared not move from your position when he released his arms around you to reach over to the night stand, and grab a silver bracelet from a drawer. When he beckoned you to give him one of your hands, you immediately obeyed. Watching as he placed it around your left wrist, he looked up at you with an entertained expression. "Do you know what this is, __________-san?"  
  
You refused to look directly at him, and shook your head. You could only guess it had something to do with keeping you as his captive, but nothing more. He firmly grabbed your chin and forced you into locked eye contact with his brown ones that still contained a hint of a lavender-colored swirl to them. "Now that you are marked, it makes it a rot easier for me to keep an eye on you. However, though our rituarl is not entirerly comprete, it wirl not do to have you cooped up in our bedroom 24/7. You are free to warlk my castrle and the grounds, but no more – try and run away, and I'm certain you wirl not rike the punishment I have waiting in store for you after I bring you back."  
  
The fear and resentment that danced in your eyes was obviously clear to Kiku, but this only caused him to smile sweetly...almost too much so. "Arlthough...maybe I'd rike for you to at reast make an attempt once. Then we'rl HAVE to initiate your punishment, won't we?" Stopping to ponder for a moment, he then smirked darkly and nuzzled your face. "Hmm...but it'd be so much fun, maybe we'rl have to change it to a reward."  
  
Your cheeks flushed. What exactly did he have in mind??  
  
All of a sudden, your stomach growled loudly. Your hands moved to wrap around your middle torso,  embarrassed. You had not eaten very well the last couple days, though he had left food out for you you just couldn't keep anything down.  
  
The vampire smirked, sliding a hand down from the bottom of your ribs underneath your arms to rub your stomach, almost as if in comfort. "Is my white chrysanthemum finarly hungry...? It's about time. Though I was hoping I'd get to force feed you rater on tonight~ Oh werl." The hand on your chin moved to grasp then yank you free from your shackled ankle, helping you to stand with him once you both sidled to the edge of the mattress.  
  
"Rets go together to find you something to eat then, ne? I'm sure my tomodachi Arthur reft something decent behind for my prisoner, since I am uncomfortabre reaving you arone for too rong untirl I know you are werl trained. But sometimes when he is in a bad mood, he reaves something a bit more pertaining to his...tastes." That last line caused him to grin wildly. You, on the other hand, cringed.  
  
The castle seemed huge, but was really average sized. As soon as you walked out of the bedroom, your eyes were welcomed by an enormous corridor that seemed to stretch for half a mile – random hallways broke off from this main stretch, as you would come to discover that there are 15 other spare rooms off this hallway alone – each varying in size and purpose. About halfway down this passageway there are a  wide pair of stairs that introduce you to the entrance that stretches another fair distance from where one stands at the foot of the steps. To the right is yet another stone door frame, with two angelic statues, strangely enough, guarding either side – which you would come to find out leads to an enormous kitchen, your destination. There was still another open doorway opposite from this room, but your mind was focused only on one thing: something edible to eat. You would never admit out loud how much you were starving, but you felt like you could eat _anything_ , raw or not, if only to get some kind of nourishment inside you.  
  
He guided you to sit down, then approached his refrigerator, and upon opening the door he reached inside to pull out a plate of cooked meat, though you couldn't say what, with an apple to the side. Bringing it over to where you sat, his expression seemed disappointed somehow when he placed it in front of you, and as if to answer your questioning eyes, he simply said. "I was hoping for something a bit more fresh for you...but I forget how weak you humans are in comparison to our kind."  
  
Abruptly, he leaned forward to lick the side of your neck where there was still dried blood. Flinching back, you cried out softly in pain, pulling away and covering the side of your neck with a spare hand not already reaching out for food, cold or not.  
  
Kiku tilted his head curiously, watching you. "That sensitive, my daaringu? Here, ret me soothe your pain a bit for being a good girl and eating arl on your own today."  
  
With his left hand he pulled your body closer to his front, and returned his tongue to lapping at all the dried blood. You closed your eyes, trying not to think about how much it hurt – your food temporarily forgotten. Then, you smelled something sweet drift up to your nostrils. Unexpectedly, you could feel the throbbing pain start ebbing away slightly – not completely gone, but certainly much better than it was before he had started tending to it.  
  
When he pulled back, licking his lips, you could see the lavender-swirl was very much dominant amongst the brown color of his eyes. The sight of the secondary color in his eyes entranced you, though you could not say why. And for the first time, you found yourself _wanting_ to stare forever, until you caught yourself and faced your food once again. As if on cue, your stomach growled ravenously and you began devouring what was available on the plate.  
  
After you were done eating, you sighed in contentment. It was one of the best tasting meals you had ever eaten in your entire life! However, this relished moment of peace was easily shattered when Kiku bent his head forward to whisper, "Master can easirly make or ease your pain...depending on your behavior and how obedient you are, my white chrysanthemum. I wirl not mind punishing you every once in a whirle...shourld you decide to change things up a bit every now and then." You could feel his lips turn up into another smirk when he kissed your cheek.  
  
Once you had drank some water to refresh your body even more, Kiku led you somewhere new – the bathroom?  
  
"W-What are we doing here--?!" You quickly added on "master" before failing to address him respectfully and thus escape any penalization.  
  
Turning you around to face him, Kiku rested his hands on your hips. "Why, you haven't really washed up since I brought you here – don't you think you're due for a creanup? The onry remedy is for your fiance to herp wash you off~" He laughed heartily, then raised a hand, now with sharpened fingernails that resembled claws, and began slashing your gown to smithereens.  
  
In your horror you backed up until you were against a wall, but by that time, you were completely naked now in front of Kiku. Squeaking in fear and embarrassment, you tried to cover up all your private regions with your hands and arms. Adding only to your anxiety, you watched as Kiku started undressing himself casually, acting like this was an everyday thing the two of you did.  
  
"Kik-MASTER!" Astonished, and afraid for what was to come, you cowered standing up in the corner of the bathroom, wishing you could disappear. Eyes pinched shut, you tried your best to keep yourself from looking at the manly-toned body standing but a short distance from you.  
  
You trembled when Kiku took you by the hand, still with your eyes closed, and had you walk into the large shower with him.  
  
"Awww, you're taking the fun out of this, __________-san! There's so many fun activities we courld do if onry you were a rittrle more receptive."  
  
To your dismay, he pulled your back up against his front – his hard on pressing between your lower mid back and his stomach. His hands wrapped around your waist, keeping you snug and close to him. Resting his chin on your right shoulder, he said, "Open your eyes, __________-san. If you don't, I'rl make you do something quite enjoyabrle for me~"  
  
Your eyes immediately flew open, with your cheeks still burning. He continued to smile, biting the back of your neck harshly but without piercing the skin, eliciting a sharp yelp of pain from you. "You have never been with a man of any kind...have you?"  
  
Tears sprung up in your eyes as his teeth didn't budge, seeming to enjoy making you squirm in his arms. "Please...s-stop it...! Nnn..."  
  
His eyes narrowed, pulling his teeth back from your neck. Hands now moving up to grab and squeeze your breasts, he began rolling them around and tweaking your nipples roughly.  
  
Your cheeks flushed a deep red, and you started to struggle – your own hands trying to grab his smooth fingers and peel them off such an intimate part of your body. "NO! No, I said Stoooop! Don't touch me _anywhere_!"  
  
Somehow, you managed to elbow him in the ribs hard and with a grunt of pain, he released you. Stumbling forward you dashed to the opposite end of the shower wall only a few feet away, trembling and hiding underneath the shower head, as he had immediately blocked the exit once you were free from his grasp.  
  
His eyes turned an angry blood red when they met yours, baring his fangs. You screamed when he lunged forward and with one hand holding your wrists together he yanked you up to him, and spoke in a deep, vicious tone. "You risten and risten good, ___________-san._ You are MINE now. _Mine._ If you don't start behaving and treating me, your master, as you shourld and with more respect, I wirl not hesitate to put you in your prace forcibrly."  
  
Fear coursed through you, peaking your adrenaline as you futilely tried to break free from his vice-like grip. "I-If my family finds out where you've taken me, they'd t-try to come find me! I hope you DIE you monster!!"  
  
His face darkened, and he pressed you up to the shower wall that was damp with perspiration from the flowing water above your heads. You struggled frantically, but he refused to budge. "You want to know something...? I don't think they wourld. _They_ are the ones who gave _you_ up.....haven't you figured it out by now, __________-san? Come on - you're a smart girl. Think."  
  
You tried to, but couldn't with the vampire's large penis pressing sharply between your thighs and his waist pinning you against the wall. "Th-They would NEVER do that!! We're a family! We love each other! Something a monster like **you** could never hope to understand!"  
  
He scoffed at your words, sneering. "Is that so? Werl, perhaps you'd rike to know the truth of the matter?"  
  
Keeping your body pinned to the wall and pushing your wrists above your head, he pressed his chest up against yours gently, arousing you slightly in the act. He began whispering huskily into your right ear; the sounds of beating water on the tiled floor resonating in the background.  
  
"A year ago I pranned to stearl you for my own, ready to kill whoever stood in my way. However, by some random chance of ruck, I stumbrled upon your father on the outskirts of town one fatefurl evening whirle he was out chopping wood. Just when I was about to drink his bitter blood to satiate my hunger, he begged and preaded me to spare his feebre rife...proposing arl on his own that I feast on you instead, just so he courld rive another day. Come to find out he felt you were dispensabrle, because you are a bastard chirld in his eyes. I threatened to kirl him anyways, ready to do so...when he made an offer I courldn't refuse."  
  
Kiku flicked his tongue out to taste your trembling cheek before finishing. "He wourld herlp cover up my tracks if I onry took you, but to wait a year untirl you were furly deveroped here" He pressed a palm to your nether regions, merely cupping, but you squeaked in alarm regardless. "-and to see to it that you wourld never come back. You see, __________-san, virginal brood of a young woman and that of a designated mate for a vampire have the most irresistible and tantarizing frlavor of arl humankind. You can imagine how much that tempted me to just do as I wished, but the risk of rosing you to another lurking vampire during a years time whirle staying with me was undesirabrle, so I took him up on his pathetic offer. Promising to return at exactrly one year for my mate."  
  
He pulled back, releasing your wrists, his smile gone; replaced instead with what could only be seen as....sympathy. You were in absolute shock by what he said – swallowing thickly, your denial bubbled up, knowing but not wanting to believe. "Y-You're lying...you're lying! He--He wouldn't do that...They wouldn't sacrifice m-me so coldly!! NO..."  
  
Your head drooped, covering your face with your hands, and started sobbing uncontrollably. Kiku did little for a few minutes, just listening to you cry nonstop. Then finally, he kissed your forehead. "So beautifurl, even as you wail in anguish over a matter that is insignificant. I watched you for so rong...they never treated you right, __________-san, did they? In rearlity, I saved you from a depressing fate – being stuck in a village with piteous weakrlings such as they. I promise you that you wirl find happiness in my heart, if you wourld onrly _try_."  
  
The word he emphasized sounded more like a command, which your body happily prompted as you immediately reached your arms out to hug Kiku close, blushing hard at your own actions. At first you thought perhaps the binding ritual must have compelled your limbs to move on their own, but thinking about it as you cried into his shoulder more, it was really **you** who sought some measure of comfort.  
  
The internal emotional pain was almost too much to bear, and you found yourself accepting the Asian vampire's advances as his hands glided all over your feminine frame. Long, delicate fingers traced every outer inch and crevice of your body, washing the grime and bodily grease off your skin and out of your hair, pecking kisses as he went and whispering words that your brain didn't even try to process. It didn't matter anymore at the moment, even when he guided your hands over his own body, though thankfully avoiding his waist and excited thick rod.  
  
You felt like you were in a dream, stunned as you were – not even recognizing that you were both finished until a blast of cold air hit you as you stepped out of the bathroom with a single towel wrapped around you both. At one point, you stumbled – falling to your knees before starting to weep bitterly again. Without a word, Kiku hoisted you up over his shoulder, and carried you the rest of the way. After sliding a new nightgown over you, and putting on a pair of boxers, he lied you down on the bed. Curling up beside your now emotionally exhausted form, he kept you close as you both almost instantly fell asleep.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The next morning, you woke up to find yourself alone in bed, with Kiku nowhere to be found.  
  
You held your head in your hands, rubbing your temples. There were still so many questions you intended to ask Kiku...but you were so overwhelmed last night with everything he had said, not to mention done in the shower, and--  
  
Immediately your face turned crimson, thinking about how he had touched you – stroked your breasts, squeezed your hips, cupped your lower region, felt all along your skin... _A-Ah! I've never been touched that way before!!! He's so rough and cruel, but yet so... **so gentle and--** _ You felt your hot cheeks, trying to take it all in you lightly slapped yourself.  
  
"Gah...he's just an evil, manipulative vampire who doesn't care about anyone or anything but himself!"  
  
But then, how does that explain what he did for you yesterday? At this time, you gingerly touched your wound now and felt that same sticky substance, but more fresh, on the side of your neck...which means he tended to it again before he left. Why would he do so if he didn't care about anyone but himself...? Then again...if he _really_ cared about you, he wouldn't have told you with such heartless emotion how it came to be that your family willingly gave you up.  
  
Tears slid down your cheeks once more as everything that had transpired in the last year or so with your family had brought you to this very moment. Everything started clicking together and falling into place. You pulled your knees up to your chest, crying softly.  
  
What made you most sad? Was it because you knew Kiku spoke the truth? There was really nothing he could possibly gain by lying to you. He didn't need your loving-consent to brand you, heighten your emotions towards him, etc. Besides, you always knew you never belonged in your village, let alone amongst your family, having been an outcast for as long as you could remember. Your father was a businessman selling firewood in town, but you knew his true character. Behind closed doors he was an alcoholic who constantly reprimanded those around him, even physically abusive to his family, but especially you. It wasn't that he didn't have anyone else he could take his troubles out on; as you were his favorite hitting object, but you did have other siblings. Even though your own mother had abandoned the family long ago, you and your siblings were from the same set of parents. If it wasn't for the little income you brought to the household and your willingness to do whatever it took to help take care of the rest of the family, he would have kicked you out long ago.  
  
Thoughts such as these continued to plague your mind as the day wore on into the evening. Feeling depressed by the current circumstances, you found it difficult to do much other than lay around, though you did make your way to the kitchen to discover yet another random plate of food waiting in the refrigerator for you. This time it was a combination of random vegetables and some strange-looking piece of raw meat...which you kindly left alone.  
  
Just before dusk claimed the day, you heard, then saw, something open one of the large windows in your room, making you cry out in fright. However, upon further inspection, it was Kiku – with some blood splattered across his face, hands, and clothing. His black cape billowed out behind him as he walked towards you with steady footsteps. You grimaced, falling back onto the bed when he reached a bloody hand out to stroke your cheek tenderly. Feeling the foul-smelling blood being rubbed into your skin by his thumb made your gag reflexes kick in, but you managed to keep yourself in check.  
  
You hesitated a moment when he ran a bloody hand through his luscious jet black hair, before asking,"Master! Wh-where have you been...?"  
  
He smiled almost evilly at your question. "Why, I took care of the probrem."  
  
You froze, eyes widening. "...w-what problem...?"  
  
Kiku sat down beside you, and pulled you into his lap so you were straddling his hips. Your cheeks flushed in embarrassment, not certain of his intentions, and then you heard him say something that made your heart stop. "Don't you know? It was enough to make you cry arl rast night."  
  
~ ~ End Part 2 ~ ~


	3. Dark/Loving-Vampire!Japan*Reader: Prisoner, Chapter 3 - Part 1 of 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire series of chapters ARE dark, may contain violence, and some will hold sexual content. Eventually there will be threats, descriptions involving blood (I wouldn't list it as gore, however), various supernatural beings not of our world, magic, and fantasy. Nothing is intended to be offensive, and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is always welcomed. Also, Japan's thoughts are purposefully not written in an accent, while his spoken speech will represent his voice with an accent. If you find this too annoying to contend with, I apologize for the inconvenience, but (politely put): it is not changing.^^; There is going to be a yaoi, or boy*boy, pairing mentioned later.

* * *

 

**Chapter 3, Part I of II  
**

“What did you DO Kiku?!”  
  
You had spoken without even thinking about how you were addressing him, but a sharp nip at the center of your collarbone that pierced the sensitive skin there helped you remember. You squeaked in alarm from the acute pain.  
  
“That was a warning, my white chrysanthemum. Next time you srip, I may not be so kind...” He lapped up your now-oozing blood, sucking hungrily. His hands were running up and down your thighs – leaving a large smear of red all along your calves.  
  
“Nnnngh...s-sorry master...I'm not thinking clearly, master...” You whimpered, nose wrinkling in distaste. The thick smell of gory fluid in the air was revolting enough, but with Kiku smearing it all up and down your legs, you seriously felt like puking.  
  
“O-oh g*d...please stop doing that master...”  
  
His eyes lazily looked up at you, seemingly in a trance as he sucked your tiny wound. “Hm...? Nani...?”  
  
You grimaced, looking down at your mostly red legs. Kiku's hands stopped rubbing up and down, but were still warming them. He stared at you intently with his mouth still pressed against the center of your collarbone.  
  
“...I think red is a very suitabre color on you. Just the thought of your lips covered in _my_ brood makes my body tremble with excitement arl over~”  
  
Your body shuddered, letting out a soft whimper. “W-what do you want from me...?” He kept sucking, not lifting his head to answer this time, and you started to sob. “WHY?!? I never asked for this...what makes me so different from every other girl you could have chosen? I hate having to bow my head to someone the likes of you...even if life wasn't 'grand' for me in the village...a-at least I had my siblings who loved and cared about me! ...Why have you done this to me...” You turned your head away from him as tears began trickling down your cheeks.  
  
Kiku lifted his head in surprise at, what he believed to be, your sudden change in behavior. He gently laid you down on the bed and crawled over you on all fours, stroking your cheek. “_________-san...but **I** rove you. Very much.”  
  
You stared up at him, before averting your gaze. “...but how? We never even spoke before until the day you kidnapped me. And besides, the feeling isn't mutual...”  
  
He smiled, and cupped your cheek. “What is that phrase you humans go by? “Rove at first sight”? Hai...I had just craimed the rand of your town as my hunting grounds from another vampire, and there I witnessed you innocentrly purling frowers, as beautifurl as you, one evening. You shourld have been in bed, hiding from the nightrly fears your town speaks of, but you dared to go out and pluck some midnight frowers for the kitchen tabre~ That was when: I knew you had to become mine.”  
  
Oh great, you thought. The time you decided to go out and surprise your family with something special for the morning table ended up being your doom? A sweet gesture had become your ticket to a new hell. Fantastic.  
  
You swallowed thickly, looking up at him in hesitation. “H-How do you know about that?? I always double-checked my surroundings before I left the house; I thought it was safe before I ventured out...” Suddenly you realized something. “W-wait...were you the one behind injuring that man who I found that one night, and appeared to be dying from some kind of weird poison?”*  
  
He grinned inwardly, but held an innocent demeanor. “Not exactry. That human had sinister thoughts towards you. I refused to ret him have his way, so I removed him from the tapestry of time forever.”* It was all said as a matter of fact statement.  
  
Your eyes widened in horror. “You... _what_?” Suddenly you were angry, sitting up on your elbows – a fierce look in your eyes. “But that's the thing: you have no proof of that! He hadn't done anything wrong, you monster! What you did is called murder!”  
  
Kiku scowled at you, which almost immediately softened into a puppy dog face, choosing to ignore your foul language of calling him a 'monster.' “Why are you angry with _me_? I never said that I _intentionarly_ went after him. He attacked ME first.” _Once he discovered my presence hiding in the shadows nearby, that is...and perhaps the slip of a few threatening words._ , he thought, but kept this bit of knowledge to himself; shrugging his shoulders at you. “I merely protected myserlf out of serlf defense.” From Kiku's perspective, he had done nothing wrong, and was careful to leave out certain details that _could_ possibly alter the story from the facade he was aiming for. “Besides: why shourld you be concerned with a monster within your race that sought to kirl you out of sheer pleasure of feerling your brood on him...? The onrly one who shourld get that honor is me. Or shourld I have just ret him go and hurt you in however he deemed fit?” He half smirked, knowing that he had cornered you.  
  
Something lodged itself inside your throat, preventing you from answering for a moment, lowering your head and speaking in a soft voice, “...n-no, I wouldn't have wanted you to just LET that happen to me...” Then you hardened yourself once more, defiant and determined to make a point, but absolutely confused: COULD you call that murder when he attacked and then killed him out of self defense, and ultimately protected you? “B-But you should never kill another person! E-Even if they had done wrong, and deserve the worst kind of punishment. The way that man died was just so...it was sickening!”  
  
Kiku gritted his fangs, thoroughly annoyed now. “How can you defend such useless scum who crearly wronged us both? You're _mine_ , and I wourld not arrow a fate such as that to befarl you! Not when I have been waiting for countress centuries for--!” Abruptly he clamped his teeth back together, sufficiently ending his sentence.  
  
You both stared dumbstruck at each other. Kiku's breathing was irregular, yours had been caught in your lungs.  
  
“I....I...don't understand...c-centuries for what...?”  
  
The Asian vampire snarled in frustration – his eyes almost completely dominated by the lavender swirl.  “Never mind, my rove.” His hands snaked their way beneath you to wrap around you tightly, his cold breath in your face. “Arl you need to know is that I rove you. Nothing erlse matters. I wirl protect you from those who have and stirl potentially seek to hurt you.”  
  
Then you felt one of his hands pull out from underneath you to take your hand; lifting it so your fingers brushed the fabric of his shirt to the side, and then pressed it palm down over where his beating heart was below his pale-tanned skin. Uncertainty laced your voice when you questioned his actions, “Wh-what are you doing...?”  
  
He smiled gently, but it came off a lot sexier than intended. “To ret you know that I am here...arive...at your side.” He pecked a kiss to both your cheeks, and then pulled you back up onto him to straddle his hips once more, hands proceeding to rub your thighs. “You'rl welcome me at your side eventuarly.”  
  
He said that with such smug confidence. It really p*ssed you off. “You know what? I highly doubt that. It doesn't matter what you say or do, you can _never_ prove to me that you really care about me, 'master.'”  
  
Kiku smiled at your tone of sarcasm using the term 'master' towards him, and kissed the top of your right hand. “You're so stubborn, my __________-san.”  
  
You watched him for a moment in disgust, then boldly confronted him again. “...Again: _why_ are you covered in blood? Is it my fathers? Did you kill him??”  
  
The Asian vampire closed his eyes, gently nipping the skin on your hand, letting out a soft sigh. “...it is nothing to be concerned about. Just rerax--”  
  
A slight puff of steam rose from your head. “MASTER! You implied that you 'fixed my problem,' so what did you mean?! I dem--”  
  
“__________.”  
  
This time there was no “san” suffix, which confused you. You winced when he ran a hand through your hair, kissing your neck softly. “Tark to me...you haven't ret me hear your roverly voice peacefurly since I first brought you here arlmost a month ago. Unress if you're yerling or arguing with me, you never speak. No more yerling, ne? Ret my ears risten to your endearing voice~”  
  
He pulled back to look at you, waiting for you to start. You exhaled slowly, staring back into those blood red eyes. It was obvious he wasn't going to answer your question, at least not right now, and changing the subject right back might just serve to tick him off further. Something you didn't exactly want to do, contrary to how you may appear to act otherwise.  
  
“Well, what would you _like_ for me to say...? 'I love you'? Tch! A-And besides, we have nothing to talk about...” You averted your eyes.  
  
He smiled sweetly and casually shrugged, dismissing your statement altogether. “Terl me a compriment.”  
  
Your brows furrowed in annoyance, still looking away. “Your castle is big.”  
  
Grinning, he cupped your face so you were looking at him and stroked your cheeks with the pads of his thumbs. “No, __________-san...say a compriment about _me_.”  
  
A lump caught in your throat yet again. There was a strong impulse from a semi-foreign part of you that wanted you to immediately exclaim many flattering words at the top of your lungs (much to your irritation), so you picked one that seemed relatively close to something you'd say _if_ you were actually attempting to be kind towards him.  
  
“...y-your eyes are pretty, master.”  
  
Suddenly, you saw something you had never really witnessed before from the vampire: a genuine smile. His lips stretched to perfectly shape the most charming and symmetrical facial expression that really should belong to that of an angel, not some devious vampire that took you captive. Not only that, but it was _perfect_ \- showing his teeth in the precise proportion. Not to mention supplemented by a reassuring demeanor with ruby eyes that held a twinkle to them. He hugged you close, making you squeak and blush in spite of yourself.  
  
“Arigatou gozaimasu...”  
  
You smiled softly, and unable to help yourself, rested your face into his shoulder. “...Y-You're welcome.”  
  
He purred softly into your ear, much like a cat, but deeper and more melodic sounding. You could feel his warmth envelope you, making you want to wrap him all around you in his comforting security – wait, was that how he made you feel? Secure? Protected? You contemplated this new emotion now rolling around in your chest and thoughts until they were interrupted by the familiar vampiric voice.  
  
“What are you thinking about, __________-san? You're so quiet arl of a sudden. I thought you agreed to chat with me.”  
  
Your scowl returned, and you pulled your head back from his shoulder a bit, though the seventh sense made you do so reluctantly.“Well, what about YOU? Why do I have to do all the talking??”  
  
He made a clicking sound with his tongue. “ **Because** I am your master and spouse. Why shourldn't you obey?” He made it sound like it was the most obvious answer in the world.  
  
You facepalmed; skeptical. “Uhh...look, Kik-- _master_. You can't just assume that we're officially together because you 'whisked me away'! For one thing: I'm not in love with you. And another thing: I haven't given myself to you nor do I ever plan on making a conscious willing decision of doing so anytime soon. Or EVER as a matter of fact. Do you honestly think that after you got me here with you it'd turn into one of those fabled Disney fairy tales everyone watches as children?”  
  
He stared at you, blank faced. “...I don't rike watching movies.”  
  
You flailed your arms above your head as you tried to clarify your point. “Well, those aren't necessarily my favorites* either, but you're completely missing the point! And besides, there's usually a _system_ to these sorts of things? You know, dinner and a movie, taking time getting to know one another? Like the saying 'no ding ding before the wedding ring.'* Doesn't that ring a bell at all???”  
  
Red eyes blinked. “You humans are rather strange. But if it wourld herlp, I courld start tomor--”  
  
You gently headbutted into his chest with a groan, cutting off the rest of whatever he was about to say. Why did you have to get with a vampire that didn't use any normal logic whatsoever to nab a girl? Or at least, on human-like terms...not that you _wanted_ to be with him PERIOD.  
  
You felt a soft chuckle rumble through Kiku's chest, and then him gently kiss the top of your head. “__________-san...oh how I've missed your company today. I'm going to go crean up. Perhaps you'd rike to join me?” he smirked.  
  
Your head shot up, exposing your horrendously dark cheeks. “Th-that's okay! I'll just take mine after you!” Then hurriedly added on a more respectful connotation, “I-if I may, master....” Honestly, you didn't expect him to take no for an answer, but hey, it was worth a shot.  
  
He casually shrugged and kissed your lips tenderly, sufficiently cutting off any further thoughts you had. “If that's rearly what you want. Maybe next time, ne?” It sounded as if he was trying to reassure you.  
  
Offering a small smile, you crawled off his lap, and watched him stand to make his way towards the restroom. After you heard the shower water turn on, you looked down at your reddened legs with disgust. _Nasty...I hope the blood doesn't stain my skin._ Abruptly you covered your mouth, quickly averting your eyes from the sight. Seeing too much blood all at once made you feel queasy, but you knew you were going to have to grow accustomed to it, being that you were now expected to be the spouse of a vampire.  
  
You shivered. The cool night air was still blowing in from Kiku's window entry, so you rushed over to shut and lock the huge window securely. Once done, you looked wearily around the room, spotting a small desk made of red oak, with a vase of jeweled flowers on top. Had that always been there? How had you not noticed it before?  
  
Walking over, you ran a forefinger over the vibrant jeweled petals of each flower. Beautiful didn't do them justice – they were _captivating._ You must've been focusing and admiring them for quite some time, because you never noticed Kiku's presence until a long arm snaked around your waist, making you jump and yelp in surprise. You had been intentionally ignoring that 7th sense, because you already knew he was in the next room over, which would explain how he had caught you off guard so easily.  
  
The Asian vampire merely greeted your temporarily shocked expression with a warm grin, and pecked a chaste kiss to your temple. His eyes trailed over to the valuable flowers, and after smiling nostalgically for a moment, returned his gaze to you. “These were a gift from my sister, Mei. She speciarizes in growing these types of frowers in her personarl garden. Quite kirei,* wourldn't you agree?”  
  
You said nothing for a moment, then softly asked, “...Where does your sister live, master Kiku?”  
  
“She rives in a roverly smarl grove outside a city far from here. Croser to where the rest of my famirly resides.”  
  
You stayed silent for a time, then noticed a much shorter stemmed and tinier jeweled flower amongst the many large ones. It was clear, hardly noticeable amongst the other stems as it camouflaged itself effectively beside the colorful petals of the other plants enclosed snugly around it. “Oh w-wow...!” Without thinking you extended a hand out to touch it, only to see it literally flinch in response from your fingers brushing it, and hunker deeper towards the center of the enormous bouquet of other glittering blossoms until it was out of sight. The other flowers, in response, seemed to tighten themselves together around their stems, almost as if helping to protect the clear flower currently hiding amongst them. Startled, you pulled your hand back to rest against your breast. You felt Kiku's lips press delicately against your earlobe.  
  
“It is a shy frower... with extraordinary capabilities, compared to the rest.”  
  
“B-But...is it alive...?” You asked almost wordlessly, eyes concentrating on the last spot you had seen it.  
  
He snickered, and now gently kissed the backside of your ear. “Curious one, aren't you? Yes, it is arive in a sense. Arl of them are. Even if you broke the vase, they wourld not die, nor wourld they scatter. They wourld find a way to survive. They are more precious than I wirl exprain to you at this time...but I wirl need you to herlp rook after them for me, ne? They especiarly rove a woman's touch, if you wirl.”  
  
Needless to say, that confused you. Just as you were about to ask what he meant, he reached a steady hand out and stroked the petals of each flower repeatedly. After he was done, you noticed how they seemed to brighten and shimmer even more than before. He smiled down at you.  
  
“They need tender affection just rike anyone erlse in the world...however, if they are deprived of this for too rong, they wirl certainry die.”  
  
Kiku tilted your chin up so you were looking at him. “Do you understand, watashi no shiroi kiku?”*  
  
His eyes didn't look menacing like they normally did when he spoke, which compelled you to nod your head immediately. “...Yes, master.”  
  
“Excerrent.” He kissed you, then gently pushed you in the direction of the bathroom. “Now, go and crean up, __________-san. I wirl be waiting for you.”  
  
Without another moment's hesitation, you did as he commanded – relieved as you watched the redness run off your legs along with the water down the drain. You relaxed under the water's warmth, keeping yourself distracted from what had happened last time you were in there naked. When you stepped back out into the bedroom, clothed in your nightgown, Kiku already had the blankets pulled back and was gesturing for you to come near. Swallowing nervously, you approached and gingerly climbed into bed beside him – shifting your body close to his straightaway without any word from him to do so; after so long of living there with Kiku, you knew what he expected from you when it came to this time of night.  
  
As per custom this past month, he pulled you close to his chest and wrapped his arms securely around you before chastely kissing your forehead. You felt a blush cross your cheeks when he kissed your nose as well tonight. “M-Master...?”  
  
“Hai? Nan desu yo ka?”  
  
“...Nothing. N-Never mind, master...”  
  
He began stroking your hair softly. “Then for now, no more tarlking.”  
  
“....”  
  
You had wanted to pressure him more about whose blood it was that had been splattered all over his elegant body when he returned home that night, but you felt as if you'd be pushing him too far if you asked again. Besides, you had been feeling the need to be comforted tonight ever since he arrived home, not entirely in the mood for a full fledged interrogation discussion, though you still had every intention to not let the matter slide. So ever slowly and timidly, you couldn't resist any longer and snuggled a bit closer to him. Perhaps it was also his welcoming warmth that had beckoned you to finally do so, or that seventh sense having more to do with it, you pondered silently. Either way, you weren't expecting Kiku's soft voice to reach your ears in the near darkness after you had moved closer.  
  
“...Are you warm enough?” His voice cut through the darkness curtly, almost seemingly devoid of emotion if not for the soft chuckle that reverberated through the words, as if he found your actions 'cute' or similar.  
  
You quickly nodded your head, embarrassed, and concentrated on listening to the soft thump of his heart.  
  
For the rest of the night, you both stayed mostly quiet. Kiku's head shifted to rest above yours just before he fell asleep, but you stayed awake a little while longer. Your thoughts plagued, funnily enough, by your happiest memories in the village. When your little sister found a beautiful rock she was positive was worth something, and it turned out she was partly correct and helped your family out of a financial bind temporarily. The time your older brother insisted that he could win any competition someone placed at his feet, then lost to the youngest sibling in a race, who was younger by 5 years to boot. Crocheting an enormous blanket with all your sisters that the seven of you could fit under comfortably... Yes, memories that no one could ever replace for you. It made you sad to think that you would never see your family again...in fact, as far as you were concerned: your father was probably dead under the circumstances at hand.  
  
The question is: would you be sad if he HAD indeed killed your despicable excuse of a father? Surely if that was true, Kiku would have held it up as a trophy over a way of 'proving his love' or something ridiculous, but since he hadn't, you were left uncertain if your assumptions were anywhere near correct. Though it would be so simple to presume, the fact was you just truly didn't have a means to know for sure. And being that Kiku was so secretive didn't make a whole lot of sense either – being that he hadn't hesitated to tell you the malicious plan your father had set up in your unknown 'betrothal' to Kiku, so you couldn't see why he would bother keeping this a secret.  
  
Regardless, it only added to the stressful thoughts that continued to swirl in your head as you fell into a deep slumber next to the incredible warmth emanating off the creature beside you. Yet the last thing that crossed your mind before sleep took you, was how you were always told vampires were physically cold to the touch, not warm like Kiku was.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A hand gently running through your hair awoke you the following morning. Surprised, you blinked sleepily and then craned your head up so you could look at Kiku, whose ruby eyes, almost laced with a dark aura, were watching you with genuine concern. “I courld feerl your sadness as I srept, my white chrysanthemum.”  
  
You looked back down at his chest, not knowing what to say. You _had_ had some pretty horrible nightmares – frightening, as a matter of fact. Your greatest fears and more coming to life, but you didn't really feel comfortable with the idea of discussing it with Kiku, considering he was half the problem. After a moment, you felt him tilt your chin back up to look at him, then run the tip of his fingertips lightly over your cheekbones. “Terl me.”  
  
You hesitated before muttering, “I don't need anything...just more sleep...”  
  
He pulled you close again, resting his head atop yours once more, and stroked your hair affectionately. “Then sreep...I'rl wait.”  
  
You fidgeted in his arms for a few minutes, not actually tired any longer, but still uncomfortable being so close to him even after so long. “...Master?”  
  
“Hai?”  
  
“...will you ever take me outside with you when you leave to go places?”  
  
He began purring again. “Perhaps...if you behave. But not untirl you are ready.”  
  
 _And what the hell is **that** supposed to mean, exactly?_ “...okay....”  
  
After a moment, you heard him ask, “Have you not left the inside of my castle at arl?”  
  
You shook your head glumly. “It's cold outside, and I don't have anything to keep me warm, except the heat within the castle.” _And besides, I don't know where I'd go...it's not like I really have anywhere I could run to to escape this place. And with this silver bracelet on my left wrist...What's the point?_ You let out a heavy sigh, feeling Kiku's eyes lingering on you after you had answered.  
  
After a moment, you felt the mattress shift as Kiku sat up. You did as well, using the bed sheets to keep you covered some, even though you were fully clothed. Kiku walked to the window as if he was expecting something. And as if in answer to your inner question, he said, “Something's coming...”  
  
You watched him curiously for a moment as he opened the window just as a green bunny with wings flew inside the windowsill with a small, rolled up parchment attached around its neck. It had to be one of the most adorable creatures you had EVER laid your eyes on, and before you knew it, you were over beside Kiku and stroking its abnormally soft, furry green head.  
  
“Awww! I have no idea what you are, but you're _so cuuuuute~!_ I want to keep you all to myself you're so soft and cuddly!” As you continued to gush the green ball of fluff, who squeaked happily in turn to each compliment you bestowed unto it, Kiku was reading the letter intently, but cast a rather annoyed look in the direction of the creature currently being doused in your affections.  
  
After a moment, he scribbled something down on a smaller piece of parchment, slipping it into the fitted container dangling around the flying bunny's neck. Suddenly, he grabbed the animal roughly by the extra skin on the back of its neck, making it squeak in fright, then literally threw the creature out of the window with every bit of strength he could muster, and immediately slammed the window shut before you could stop him. You stared incredulously at him before you blowing up.  
  
“Wh-What'd you do that for?!? You probably hurt him!”  
  
You tried to run to the closed window to investigate and see if the poor animal was alright, but were swept off your feet by the Asian who carried you back to the bed. Well, as best as he could, considering you were kicking and swinging your arms and legs in protest.  
  
“NO! L-Let me go! Monster! Beast! You probably killed it too, yo--...!!!” He cut off any more insults you were going to throw at him by muzzling your lips with his. At first, you did nothing but let him kiss you, but as soon as you recovered from initial surprise, you began to struggle. He pinned you down underneath him on the bed before inserting and swirling his tongue around inside your mouth. You whimper-groaned in frustration as he easily overpowered you, squeezing your eyes shut.  
  
Once your struggles ceased due to lack of oxygen, he pulled back – the both of you almost completely out of breath. You wiped a small bit of saliva sliding down from the corner of your mouth as you lifted your head to eye him warily. He stared back at you – emotionless red eyes never flinching from yours. Neither of you spoke for a good minute and a half, until he said something you did not expect.  
  
“Your affections are onrly for me.” It was matter of fact.  
  
 _...Was he that jealous over the attention I was giving to that flying green bunny???_ You decided to challenge him, though inwardly you couldn't help feeling a bit flattered, much to your annoyance for even FEELING such things. “Then what about those jeweled flowers you told me about, huh? Are you going to destroy those like anything else that gathers my attention for any extended period of time? How selfish of you to expect me to not want to interact with anything or anyone else aside from you.”  
  
He blinked, then shrugged, absolutely indifferent. It was apparent to you that he obviously didn't give a rat's ass whether or not it was selfish. It was his way or the highway, particularly when it came to you.  
  
You shook your head in disbelief. “What did you do, grow up in this castle all alone without ANY sort of socializing skills??  I just can't believe that even someone like you has--”  
  
You never were able to finish your thoughts out loud, as Kiku pressed himself down on you once again, kissing much more forcefully this time. Possessively. Squirming underneath him, you tried to fight back, but as soon as you did he reached both hands up to squeeze your clothed breasts, making you gasp into his mouth and writhe more. Soon, his hands were pinning your wrists on either side of your head as his tongue repeatedly snaked in and out of your wet cavern. “__________....__________-san... __________...”  
  
Unable to defend your body from being violated by his wandering hands, you could only manage a few cries of protest as he kept his mouth linked to yours almost nonstop, barely allowing you a chance to catch your breath before he would once again sloppily pressed his kisses down on you. You didn't like this feeling of helplessness, sprinkled with a touch of fear and uncertainty, and his hands were tightening almost painfully around your wrists as your body shape was pressed firmly into the mattress underneath. Soon he was even pressing his groin against yours, grinding and moaning into your mouth, exhaling and inhaling through his nose heavily.  
  
After what seemed like forever, he finally pulled away from you, taking notice of your tears that you yourself hadn't even realized had formed, and then absentmindedly licked them dry. “You WIRL be mine, and ONRY mine, __________-san. I wirl have you. Owning everything you have to offer. Nothing and no one sharl keep you from being with me. I made sure of that when I marked you only such a short whirle ago...” He stroked the wounded side of your neck. “...the rituarl is armost comprete...just a rittrle more...then I wirl claim you permanentrly.”  
  
Dazed, you looked up at him as he said all this, trying to breathe more than anything. Though while you seemed calm and accepting of this fate on the outside, on the inside your mind was reeling. _NO...No I-I don't want to belong to **him**! I don't **want** to become a vampire eventually, either...I just want to go back to my life in the village, as pathetic as it may be...It's better than being a constant prisoner in my own home! If...If that's what I can even **call** this grungy place..._  
  
Since you didn't respond to his statements, he grinned and then stood, straightening the left sleeve of his jacket. “You wirl need a nice dress for the meeting rater tonight, __________-san. Pick one out of the croset in the corner of the room, and meet me downstairs in the rlobby by 10pm. I need you to greet our guests when they enter.”  
  
Annoyed, you snapped at him. “What 'meeting'? I didn't hear _anything_ about this until just now! Well whatever it is, I guarantee I don't want to go. And you can't make me...besides, you probably just wanna eat me for dinner with your stupid pals, right? Well, you can just _forget it_.” You huffed, crossed your arms, and turned your back to him.  
  
Smirking, Kiku pecked your lips with a kiss again, hands on your hips, making small stroking motions with his thumbs directly over your hip bone. “Now now don't be so stubborn, __________-san. If ANYONE is feasting on you for dinner, that wirl be **me** and **me onrly**. Understand?” He cupped your chin a bit firmer than you'd like, forcing your _____ color eyes to meet his. “And if anyone erlse dares try touching you, I'rl srit their throat. Friend or not.”  
  
Then pulling back and kissing your cheek, he flashed you a sinister smile before walking through the doorway to the other room, making some banging sounds shortly after he left. Doing something, though you knew not what.  
  
Sighing you turned to look over at the closet he had gestured to, and peeked inside. Your eyes widened at the sight – about a dozen beautiful, breathtaking dresses were hanging neatly. Of course, each dress was fitted to your size perfectly – not that you could expect much less from a vampire that had basically stalked you for the past year or so. You groaned at how much each dress showed off your cleavage to some extent, and so you settled for one that wasn't as bad as the rest. It was (your favorite color), slim fitted to wrap around your torso, flaring down at the bottom of the dress that angled down at a slant just past your knees. After you had slid into your gown, you stared at yourself dully in the mirror. You just stood there, your thoughts on nothing in particular, until you settled on a decision:  
  
You had to escape.  
  
Tonight.  
  
  
 _~ ~ End Part I of Chapter 3 ~ ~  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pronunciation => Kiraschka = Ker-rah-sh-kuh ((Yes, I made this name up myself – DON'T STEAL OR ELSE! >=l ))
> 
> Further Details of Reference::  
> * = tapestry of life/time; like the circle of life or something? Yes...ah ha, yes.^^  
> * = Author's note: Kiku can have ALL kinds of abilities done with his saliva. His ability as a vampire, is indeed to be able to concoct all sorts of elements within his saliva alone, that can be transferred into someone's body when he bites them – not so much through his fangs like a snake, as much as pushing it in by letting the saliva brush against the bleeding puncture hole he makes in the neck of his victim.  
> * = From the Author's point of view: That's a devious lie; I LOVE so many of the Disney movies~ =3 ...you do too, right? *iconbegplz*


	4. Dark/Loving-Vampire!Japan*Reader: Prisoner, Chapter 3 - Part 2 of 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire series of chapters ARE dark, may contain violence, and some will hold sexual content. Eventually there will be threats, descriptions involving blood (I wouldn't list it as gore, however), various supernatural beings not of our world, magic, and fantasy. Nothing is intended to be offensive, and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is always welcomed. Also, Japan's thoughts are purposefully not written in an accent, while his spoken speech will represent his voice with an accent. If you find this too annoying to contend with, I apologize for the inconvenience, but (politely put): it is not changing.^^; There is going to be a yaoi, or boy*boy, pairing mentioned later.

* * *

**Chapter 3, Part II of II**

The 'guests' arrived right on time, each one seeming to materialize right on the dot at the front doors. You were commanded to welcome each of them as they came inside, promptly guiding each of them to their seats. There were two Italian's, one German, and one English vampire. At first glance, they appeared to be mere mortal men, until you caught a glimpse of most of their eyes: red. All blood red and seemingly glowing, eying you with a curiosity you couldn't comprehend, and perhaps never wanted to...except one. The last guest, the one appearing to be of English descent, whose bright green eyes studied you intently as soon as you had greeted him at the door, appeared to be trying to determine what opinion he should make of you. You made sure to steer clear from him after he was seated, but you couldn't shake this nagging feeling that he knew something that you didn't, but perhaps should, at the exact same time.  
  
Once the four members were comfortably situated in the living room, you stood quietly to the side hanging close to the shadows, fidgeting uncomfortably as they whispered amongst themselves off and on. Sometimes their eyes rested on you, other times on each other or random objects set up as decoration throughout the room. A couple times the two Italian-accented vampires addressed you and asked you curiously for your name, which you gave, but that was all. You could tell they wanted to ask more in depth questions, but they ended up leaving it at that with awkwardness hanging in the air beside you. Not that you would have preferred them to continue, being that they eyed you ALMOST as hungrily as Kiku had on certain nights recently.  
  
When Kiku finally entered the premises, any form of idle chit chat between any of the vampire members vanished, and all four pairs of eyes were now observing the Asian vampire that had entered their midst.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Kiku Honda's point of view ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kiku took a few minutes to analyze those he had called to this meeting of utter importance, arms crossed in front of his chest. From the corner of his eyes, he could see __________ was uncomfortable in the present surroundings, fully aware it was the company of the other vampires that was making her so antsy. He couldn't hold back a satisfied chuckle. _She'll be used to this by the time she and I finally mate._  
  
He turned his dark thoughts back to his guests. “Gentremen, I am quite certain you are arl aware why I have brought you here tonight, are you not?”  
  
A chortle came from the man in the forest green cloak – the only one that hadn't looked at you with solid red eyes, fingers crossed in front of his face as his elbows rested comfortably on either side of the recliner chair he sat in. He had messy blonde hair, and bright green eyes flaring red off and on, as he addressed Kiku, “Eirko* Honda...you have killed. I am positive that I was not the only one to smell the blood spilt the other night...am I not, Ludwig, Feliciano, and Romano?”  
  
The one, which you came to discover was named 'Romano', screeched out, “What the fuck?!?! YOU said we weren't allowed to kill at ALL for the next fucking couple of weeks! This better not be some stupid shit where you say 'do as I say, not as I do'! Because that is BULLSHI--”  
  
The blonde, scraggly haired man hissed and stood, baring his teeth in warning at Romano. Immediately, the shorter man clamped his mouth shut and took a step back, as if forcing himself to be respectful, because it was quite apparent he was reluctant to do so. Kiku spoke up in Romano's place, “Stand down, Arthur-san. Romano-san...I am quite aware of the circumstances at present...but it had to be done. Detairls were written in the letters I sent back through our carriers to you, did you not receive it?”  
  
Feliciano's cheeks flushed, and uncertainly clawed at Romano's sleeve. “Fratello...I-I forgot to tell you that Eirko Honda had sent us a response, and--”  
  
Kiku ran a hand through is raven hair, sighing as he watched livid Romano turn on a timid Feliciano. _Those brothers...I doubt that they will ever fully communicate and get along. Either way, they are worthy comrades in this time of war. Particularly when their bi-polar personalities shine through. They are dependable when it counts, especially at those times. And if not...well, lets just say that someone's blood will be spilt that night._ He turned to Arthur and Ludwig, not bothering to wait for the two Italian vampires to collect themselves. There was too much to attend to. Too much currently at stake.  
  
“Arthur-san, I wourld rike to thank you for accommodating my __________-san's needs whirle I have been too busy to attend to them adequately. I sharl reward you soon enough.”  
  
Arthur smiled and inclined his head a bit, tipping his wizard-like hat towards him. “But of course, Honda Kiku...it was an honor to do for an Eirko. Though I must say, she is quite the specimen you have there.”  
  
Kiku merely smiled, as he knew that Arthur posed no immediate threat to his mate. Though it certainly paid to see her looking so frightful by his choice of words, as well as how she seemed to tremble when Arthur had looked back at her at that moment, purposefully trying to freak her out. “Now now, no need to frighten my mate needressly, Arthur-san. I wanted to check up with you arl on how the war currently stands with those virle beasts as of late.” Kiku couldn't help himself from pacing back and forth in front of the quad. “Rerlate to me arl that you know, everyone. We need to make sure that they are kept in their prace, without this escarating into a furl scarle war.”  
  
By this time, much to Kiku's relief, as he had almost completely lost his temper with the Italian brothers, Feliciano and Romano had calmed back down.  
  
“Well, I caught one of those fuckers trying to make off with one of our female humans in the village Feliciano and I use to hunt? And we chased the shithead back to the edge of the mountains, but lately they've been attacking kids randomly. Stupid asses...I think they're trying to make sure that we won't have any prey to grow up and replace the adults we survive off of!”  
  
Feliciano nodded along with his brother. “Ve! And I had to fend a couple off from stealing our precious supply of chickens and tomatoes we've been taking such special care of in our small greenhouse! They're starting to resort to all kinds of thievery, it's just not right ve~” He let out various distressed 've' sounds.  
  
Ludwig and Arthur reported similarly, but mainly when they were dragging off their own prey, they would be intercepted on their path back home with their unconscious victim(s). Ludwig shook his head as Arthur admitted, “I even had to drop what I had worked so hard for, because that d*mn Alfred and Matthew ganged up on me. Tch...I think they wanted ME, not my meal. But either way I guess they were satisfied...”  
  
Kiku shook his head in disdain, gritting his teeth in frustration. “They have become too borld...far too borld.” He had his back turned to the four vampires, then he lifted his head and slowly turned back around to eye them with a malicious smirk. “But that is arl about to change.”  
  
Ludwig's breath caught in his throat. “Do you mean, because you...?”  
  
Kiku smirked, eyes glowing a dangerous bright red. “Exactry, my friend. Though I was rucky that time, we wirl--”  
  
Suddenly his crystal red eyes rested on his mate. _There is no further need of her to be present at this time._ “_________-san...head upstairs and wait for my coming.”  
  
He smiled warmly when she became reluctant; her interests were obviously piqued. When she still stood there twenty seconds after he had ordered her to leave the living room premises, he strode over to her and whispered darkly into her ear. “Go now...or I can't be herld responsibre for what you wirl see...”  
  
Kiku feinted a somewhat sorrowful expression, though he didn't plan on any bloodshed at that current time, but it was the one way to get her to move, which she did without objection this time. After his acute hearing and senses indicated to him that she was indeed in their shared room, and the door had shut, he turned back to the other vampires in the room.  
  
“As I was saying, we wirl pran an attack to compretery remove them from our rands forever...but I need arl of your support. The question is: are you stirl wirling to forrow me untirl the end... Wirl you die for me: your Eirko?”  
  
There was no hesitation in the four vampiric men as they gave both their spoken consent to follow him by dropping to their knees to show their humility, making his smirk turn darker. _Now is the time...everything is falling together perfectly. The scum will be removed from our lands permanently, and I can live peacefully with my __________-san in this castle. There will be no more need for her to fear the darkness, and she can travel freely beyond the courtyard...given that she always returns to me at the end of the day._ “Then it is settled. I wirl notify the four of you when the time is right. Wait for my signarl until then.”  
  
Arthur stood up at this time, gesturing towards Kiku as he performed a humble bow towards him. “In the meantime, I would like to discuss another matter with you, Eirko Honda...perhaps in private?”  
  
Kiku gave Arthur a curt nod. “Hai. Meet me in my study.” He turned towards the other three watching after the Englishman had headed up to his personal study. “I wirl meet the three of you at the intended rocation. You shourld know where, Rudwig-san.”  
  
Ludwig bowed partway at the waist, followed quickly by the other two. “It vill be done as you command, Eirko Honda.”  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Once Kiku had entered his study, the two immediately made sharp eye contact. It felt like eternity as the two just stared at one another – eyes unmoving from the others pupils, until Arthur finally spoke.  
  
“How long do you plan to keep what you've done a secret from her, Kiku? Do you honestly think that she will willingly choose to be your mate after she finds out?”  
  
Kiku chuckled darkly, striding forward to look out the window of his study. It really was a beautiful evening – the snow was falling slowly now, but would pick up in due time. A storm was nigh.  
  
“I don't see any reason for her to know period, Arthur-san. Mind your own business, and focus on the battle nearly at hand.”  
  
The green eyed vampire's pupils narrowed to slits as he studied Kiku. “Humans are simple, but trivial, creatures. Don't underestimate the fact that they have found many means to slaughter our kind in the past, as well as in present day. They will seek revenge. Or have you forgotten how your elder brother was killed right before your very eyes, though he was so confident in his abilities after killing that known villager?”  
  
Kiku's eyes turned fire-red as they snapped towards his friend, baring his teeth a bit. Arthur crossed his arms underneath his cloak, but made no move to stand down. The Japanese vampire smirked, turning to him fully. “And let me have you ask yourself this: who was the individual who obliterated a wereworlf singrle-handedlry just the other evening? Me. I harlf wonder at times if you forget who you are tarlking to, Arthur-san...do not press your ruck. I wirl ret you reave now in one piece, unress there is something erlse your conscience wishes to press on me at this time...?”  
  
Arthur stood tall, but inclined his head briefly, smiling devilishly. “Nothing is left to discuss at this time, Eirko Honda. But may I remind you that if it were not for me, you wouldn't have found this hidden human village, neither your mate you've so longed for.” With that, he bowed deeply and pulled his cloak around his shoulders tightly. “I will meet you at the entrance of your castle to help guard your back.” At that, he left.  
  
Kiku rolled his eyes arrogantly when he left, turning to gaze outside. _It matters not if she were to find out anyways. To take her by force is nothing short of what I've had to do from the start with her. As I have told her before, and still believe, regardless of what she may think, she will become mine._  
  
Cracking his knuckles, he walked out of his study, heading in the direction of his room. _Well, time to get this over with._  
  
  
* * * * * * * * Reader's point of view * * * * * * * * * *  
  
“Finally...” You murmured to yourself and plopped down on the bed, feeling exhausted after having dealt with the tense air of, in your humble opinion were, such vile men. _My escape is going to be near impossible now...how in the world am I going to manage this without being caught?? Kiku's going to cling to me all night as he does every night, and then I'm going to be stuck here...until he rapes me. G*d I gotta figure this out before that happens!!_ Kiku had most likely stayed downstairs to see his guests off, and would return before too long. The question is: exactly HOW much time did you have? Could he smell you from afar? You know he could detect your blood, but...what if there was a way to force him to sleep? _Nah, that won't matter...he's used to--_  
  
Your senses became alert, making your ears stand at attention hearing the familiar padding of footsteps up the stairs and Kiku's presence drawing near. _SH*T, I missed my chance...!_ Gulping nervously, you watched Kiku enter, heading straight for you. You couldn't help tensing as his strong hands grasped either side of your upper arms and he kissed you hard and passionately for a moment, his two fangs brushing against your bottom lip as your mouth was forced open to accept his invasive muscle. Your head jerked a bit in discomfort feeling his two fangs purposefully slice your lips a bit due to the force of his kissing, making you whimper in pain. After a minute, he pulled back and licked your bloody lips, before whispering, “I have something that must be attended to. Keep the doors and windows rocked untirl my return.”  
  
His right hand reached up to stroke tufts of your hair behind your right ear, making you flinch away from his touch. This only seemed to make him smirk in satisfaction, and he added on, “I have every furl intention of making you mine, __________-san...but we must wait untirl the night of the orange furl moon. Don't worry – soon you wirl officiarly berong to me. Oh how I can't wait to f*ck you~” He purred the last few words and pecked your lips briefly with his before turning and grabbing his cape as he shut and locked the door behind him.  
  
As soon as he had left the room, you let out a shaky breath, trembling a bit. Quickly running to the window, you watched as Kiku left with a tall figure in tow in the direction of the woods...which you had discovered was the opposite direction of your village by looking at a map in a book that Kiku owned. He had given you access to his library obviously without fully thinking of the consequences of such an action. No matter – as you hoped that this would be the last time you saw him.  
  
However, there was still the issue of the magical silver bracelet on your left wrist. You sighed looking down at it. _He thought of everything...but even though he threatens to 'punish' me if I try to escape...I'd rather risk death than be back in this despicable creature's arms!_ So hoping against hope, you knew you were going to have to attempt escape regardless of being unable to remove such a nuisance. It was better than just standing around doing nothing!  
  
So after carefully taking out the small bag that you had found in your closet while searching for a dress earlier, you quickly threw on the single shirt and pants that you had been wearing of the night of your kidnap, and left the dress on the bed. You had a small loaf of bread stashed in the room in case you didn't want to make a venture downstairs later for food, as sometimes the castle itself just made you nervous...as if it was alive, and watching your every movement. There were even times you felt it appeared to 'feed' off of your energy, but one couldn't be sure.  
  
You hurried downstairs after pick-locking the bedroom door, and after stealing one of Kiku's cloaks on the coat rack, you took a deep breath and pushed open the huge double oak doors.  
  
Immediately the brisk winter wind welcomed you, billowing your cape behind you as you forced your way through it to the outside. Glancing around, you quickly determined your location and headed in the direction of what should eventually guide you to your village. You pulled the cape around you tighter, peering through the snow glaze and trying to make sure you didn't lose your way and accidentally head back in the direction of the place you were trying to escape.  
  
You noticed that the farther you traveled from the courtyard outside the castle, the more the bracelet seemed to pulse and tighten itself around your wrist. Not so tight that it cut off the circulation, but tight enough that if you could cut the silver with scissors? You'd most likely slice your skin open in the process. In order to help ignore the discomfort, you pulled your cloak down and around it so you wouldn't have to look at it, nor have the thing draw more attention than necessary. That is, IF there was even another living soul out there with you.  
  
However, after walking for about 30 minutes, you couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching you. You would have assumed it was Kiku tracking you down, but your seventh sense always lets you know when he is near....no, this was someone, or rather _something_ , of an entirely different body composition. Shortly after that, you were startled to hear howls in the distance, making you grip your cape in fear and walk faster.  
  
It wasn't long before you noticed the howls were getting closer, and then, that's when you saw it. IT was the best way you could describe this...man-creature. It stood on two legs like a man, but it had eyes that glowed a bright yellow - a hard, unmoving, impenetrable gaze that seemed to bore into your very soul. If you hadn't been so afraid you might have screamed and then ran for it. Immediately after you considered such thoughts, it started stalking closer, and that's when you knew: your effort would have been for naught from the start.  
  
For right in front of you, stood: an enormous werewolf.  
  
The creature stood at least 6 feet tall at its height, but soon crouched down on all fours as it began to circle you, growling softly with a menacing grin on its face as it watched your every breath and movement even as you stood in place. It was analyzing you, and as if it wasn't obvious that the werewolf was hungry, the wolf-man spoke to you in a guttural voice as it licked its chops.  
  
“I didn't realize that my next meal was going to walk so foolishly out in the open in the middle of nowhere like bait on a fishing hook. Hahahaha!”  
  
Before you could make a sound or attempt a reply, he was on top of you and pressing a hand-like paw down on your throat so you couldn't scream. It was at this time you got a good look at his face: dark blonde fur, with a signature cow-lick on top of his head, and bright baby blue eyes that had the shape of a star for pupils. His tail was swishing back and forth much like that of a cat's behavior when hunting.  
  
Smirking, he lowered his razor sharp teeth to graze the shell of your left ear, making you wince in pain as it leaves a very thin cut in your skin, just enough to draw a little blood. “Any last words, sweetheart...?”  
  
You clenched your eyes shut, trying to breathe more than anything, but managed to choke out, “Make...quick...”  
  
Abruptly, the pressure on your neck was gone and you were coughing harshly to regain your breath. He was still straddling your hips, sitting on them really, but you had already accepted your death at this moment, so you closed your eyes and waited for your end....  
  
Except it never came.  
  
When you finally peeked up at him, he was frowning.  
  
“That's it? Make your death quick? No 'please stop don't kill me' crap, begging, or NUTHIN'????” He crossed his hairy arms and pouted, eyes regarding you with disappointment. “Man...you suck. But I guess a meal's a meal, and there's no way that I'm gonna turn down a---” Suddenly, his eyes become riveted by the side of your throat, but not in lust or hunger, more like amazement. He reached his right hand-paw to hover over your neck, then traced a single sharp claw over the sensitive location of your bite from Kiku. “And WHAT do we have here...?”  
  
You jerked a bit as he rubbed your wound roughly with his fingers, rubbing some of the dried 'healing' substance that Kiku had placed over it from the night before off, causing it to bleed again, and making you let out a single whimper of pain. The werewolf raised an eyebrow curiously at you, but continued to inspect it. “Are you a vampire...? But” Takes a large whiff of your body, and snorts. “...you don't smell like one in the slightest. Just a normal human...with a slight aroma around you. You're a 'marked prey' aren't you? But who's your 'master'...? Hm?”  
  
Thinking that it mattered little to pass on the name of one disgusting creature to another, you hissed out, “...His name is Kiku Honda. He stole me from my village and wants me to be his vampire mate...but I'd sooner die.”  
  
At that knowledge, the werewolf's starred pupils dilated and he let out a deep snarl, only to replace it with laughter, before pinning your shoulders down effortlessly into the snow. He lowered his teeth down over your throat, but instead of biting down, his tongue slithered out to make one thick, dripping wet lick sideways over your neck, making your cringe in disgust as the chilling residue clung to your skin. _What IS it with these guys...??_  
  
After a moment of what you could only imagine as 'tasting' you, he stood up and began walking around you again on all fours, as if deciding what to do with you. You didn't even bother getting up beyond resting on your elbows in the snow, watching him in fear and confusion. Seeming to come to a decision, the werewolf's smirk turned to a much friendlier, not to mention rather attractive, smile, and he sat on his hunches.  
  
“My name's Alfred...you were trespassing, but I think I'll let you pass... for now. Besides, you are marked by the infamous Kiku Honda – a sworn enemy of my clan.”  
  
Shakily you laid back down in the snow, wiping off the wolf's saliva still fresh on your neck with your arm, and shivered as the wind blew across your body. Any amount of skin left uncovered by your clothes or cloak were slightly damp with sweat. _I...I think he might let me live...But just to make sure he doesn't get me when I turn my back, I better just lie here a moment longer..._  
  
Alfred watched you curiously when you didn't move, even though he had said he'd let you go. _What an interesting prey..._ “...Tell me, human. What is your name? And what are you doing way out here obviously lost in the Kiraschka mountains?”  
  
Lying unmoving in the snow, you said, “__________...and I was trying to go home.”  
  
The werewolf's tail swished side to side, almost like a kitten's while it's playing with a ball of string or similar. He grinned, and padded over near you, before plopping down beside you in the slow and curled his huge body around yours so that the cold wind was blocked from blowing on you directly. You blinked up at him, your (eye color) orbs meeting his rather brilliant blue ones. He bent a clawed hand down to stroke your face, still smirking. “You're a long, long way from home, baby...the snow must have turned you around. I've been watching you for a while now...walking in circles. I planned to take you out of your misery...but it appears I would have been doing yourself a favor more than my own.”  
  
You shivered at the touch of his warm, but slightly chilled, paw rubbing against your chapped cheeks from the frigid wind. He smelled like wet dog. Then he asked, what you supposed could have been called prying in other circumstances, “Why did you want to leave your master vampire? Though I see you're not a vampire yourself... _yet_. Did you hope to lose him in the thickness of this storm? Or were you purposefully walking around in circles?”  
  
You glared up at him, batting his hand away from your face. “Sh-shut up! These mountains are known for confusing travelers! It's not my fault – I studied books well before I--”  
  
“So now you're a traveler are you? Since you're such a little liar, maybe I should just go ahead and kill you now,” he rumbled from his chest.  
  
You teared up, seeing he was both teasing and toying with you, and you started to cry. “Just kill me...I don't want to live anymore...I HATE everything...I hate it...” You covered your face with your hands, sobbing a bit, until Alfred's muzzle pushed itself underneath your hands on your face. The fur on his body tickled your skin, and had you not been so miserable, you would have laughed from the sensation.  
  
“No need to talk suicidal, baby. Life could always get worse. You see, back before the dawning of man, this land belonged to man and werewolf alike, and we used to live in harmony, as we sought the blood of animals and not mankind to feed our ravished bellies. However, hearing about the abundance of human civilization blossoming here nearby Mt. Kiraschka, that's when the vampires came. They brought not only bloodshed, but their misunderstandings with them, creating distrust amongst the humans. Werewolves tried to help protect the humans, but due to the ferocity of our nature along with the vampires tarnishing our names as they killed needlessly, we were viewed the same as those bloodthirsty monsters. In the end, we have become feared by all far and wide.”  
  
You frowned. Something seemed suspicious about this story. _I don't believe you._ is what you wanted to call out to him, but you knew your opinion wouldn't really matter.  
  
Then his smile softened, but there was also some sort of malicious glint to his eyes. “So you want to escape the clutches of your 'master'? I think we could come to an agreement. You see, vampires can live for hundreds of years, but they aren't eternal. He If you desire freedom, I can give you that, but in turn, you have to promise ME an even exchange.”  
  
Ah, you knew it. Bribery. “And what, exactly, would that 'even exchange' be?”  
  
His eyes darkened almost frightfully, turning into black hues around the pupil, making the star shape in the center radiate even more. “A way inside so I can exact my revenge.”  
  
You blinked dumbly at him. “...A way inside to what?”  
  
He chuckled darkly, bringing a hand back up to stroke your cheekbones. “Why, a way inside Kiku's heart and mind – his WEAKNESS. Don't you get it? Vampires will generally only reveal their greatest weakness to one they love, or their 'mate.' They hold it to their graves, but if one can find their weakness, then they can be annihilated for good! I seek revenge for my clan, so we can stop living in their shadow. They are the one's who give our kind a bad name! We live in the dark ages now, __________...we don't deserve this kind of reputation! The only reason we attack humans is out of anger, for being mistreated by everyone! You don't know what it's like, to just want to be friendly with our fellow creatures of the earth, only to be attacked the moment a werewolf is found on sight. How often do you see humans disappear on the account of a werewolf, compared to flocks of sheep?”  
  
Now that you had taken a moment to think about it, there were far more rare cases of reports made about werewolves attacking a village than there were about vampires. So maybe there WAS at least some shred of truth to this story. “B-But I can't! I can't! I just can't go back to that nightmare! Please just kill me then if you don't eat people!”  
  
Alfred smiled gently, almost warmly, and nuzzled noses with you, making you blush. “Shh baby. You really don't have a choice, unfortunately, due to the simple fact he is already on his way to get you.” He half smirked seeing your eyes widen with greater fear than what he saw you express upon seeing him, and you looked around fervently. “H-How long? Where?! Please let me go! I have to run! M-Maybe I can make it to a village in time and they can--”  
  
There werewolf's mane around his neck rolled side to side slightly as he shook his head, pressing a soft finger-paw to your lips. “It's too late for that. However, if it is freedom you seek, then I will grant your deepest desire. I promise I can exterminate this vampire from existence if you will but help me in return. If we're both getting what we want in the end, then where's the harm? You hate him, don't you?”  
  
You hesitated. That... _voice_ or feeling or whatever it was called deep in the recesses of your brain cried out that this was not true. That you couldn't EVER hate Kiku, because you cared for him. Quickly shaking your head to rid yourself of those imposing emotions, which seemed to swelter the more you tried to shake them off and push them into a corner of your brain, you looked up at the werewolf warily. “How do I know you'll keep your word? What's the catch?”  
  
Alfred shook his head again, feeling rushed as Kiku's presence drew ever closer. Perhaps even having given away his own identity for lingering too long. “No catch. As soon as you discover his deepest weakness, then all you have to do is go outside and leave the mark of a star in the snow towards the edge of the courtyard. I will know, and I will come the next day so we can speak and plan accordingly. Find a way to distract the blood sucker away from you, and I will take care of the rest so we may quickly meet and speak. But until then, do try to stay alive?”  
  
Before you knew what was happening, he had stood, and letting out a strong howl into the wind, bounded away through the thick snow until he was gone in barely the blink of an eye.  
  
It dawned on you that for him to run off so quickly, must have meant that Kiku had come. Everything felt like it was moving in slow motion as your senses peaked, heart practically stopping in place, as you slowly sat up, and turned.  
  
There, with fire red eyes, stood Kiku Honda, with a hand pressed over his mouth, face scrunched up in disgust as he glared at you. You gulped, suddenly much more afraid than when you first saw that werewolf. “Kiku...I-I mean master, I can explain--!”  
  
“Urusai!”*  
  
The tone in his voice stung you, the venom and anger he was feeling completely emanating from his very core. Almost as soon as he had spoken, he strode towards you with confident, steady steps. Involuntarily, you began to cower as one of his hands reached out to grab you by the back of your coat, and hauled you to your feet. Then without hesitating a second longer, he scooped you by your legs and flung you over his left shoulder, and began heading back in the direction of your almost completely faded footsteps. You would have struggled, but laying down in the snow had slowed your blood and adrenaline down, and you were shivering from the cold.  
  
But it didn't take a genius for you to know that your master was pissed out of his mind. And you feared the worst as he carried you back to his castle.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
“O-OUCH!”  
  
You yelped as you were thrown roughly onto the bed, bouncing a little on the silky sheets as you hit the mattress. You stole a glance back at your captor, who merely watched you with cold, blood red eyes as he began removing his heavy cloak, and then stalked towards you after removing his boots.  
  
Feeling terrified, you began to scramble backwards on the bed, only to be yanked roughly by your ankles until you were underneath his towering form over you. “I-I'm sorry! I won't do it again! I--” Your throat locked up when he silently began to undo your cloak, and then his hands went straight for your jeans.  
  
Your body squirmed underneath his, hands scrambling to stop him from undoing them completely, mind racing. “Master stop! W-what are you doing?!” It took you a moment to think of it, but quickly added on,  “It's not the night of a full moon!”  
  
What he said next made your blood run cold. His voice laced with malevolence and perhaps a touch of humor. “Instigating your punishment. I warned you about running away, I torld you that you were my prisoner untirl you accepted your fate at my side. But now I see you are more than wirling to face the consequences of your actions.”  
  
And as your expression mirrored combined emotions of horror and anxiety, he made short work of your pants, and reached forward to do the same to your panties.  
  
 _~ ~ End of Chapter 3, Part II ~ ~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pronunciation =>  
> \- Kiraschka = Ker-rah-sh-kuh  
> \- Eirko = Leader [Eh-ee-r-koh] [a term of respect in the vampiric tongue]  
> ((Yes, I made these names up myself – DON'T STEAL OR ELSE! >=l ))
> 
> Further Details of Reference::  
> * = I know – how can his eyes be blue when I just said they glowed yellow? THAT will be revealed in the coming chapters!  
> * = Urusai = “Shut up" (Japanese)


	5. Dark/Loving-Vampire!Japan*Reader: Prisoner, Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire series of chapters ARE dark, may contain violence, and some will hold sexual content. Eventually there will be threats, descriptions involving blood (I wouldn't list it as gore, however), various supernatural beings not of our world, magic, and fantasy. Nothing is intended to be offensive, and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is always welcomed. Also, Japan's thoughts are purposefully not written in an accent, while his spoken speech will represent his voice with an accent. If you find this too annoying to contend with, I apologize for the inconvenience, but (politely put): it is not changing.^^; There is going to be a yaoi, or boy*boy, pairing mentioned later.  
> WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER!!!

> * * *
> 
> **Chapter 4**

> * * *

> _I said I'd get you, I promised you that time,_   
> _now when you're finally here, dare I call you mine?_   
> _Behind these walls I'll keep you safe and sound,_   
> _all I ask is that you are to me forever bound,_   
> _to share both happy times, sadness and worry,_   
> _promise me that,_   
> _and our alliance will certainly lead us to glory._   
> _~ ?????_

* * *

* * *

  
Seeing him reach for your panties, you did the only thing that came naturally to you based on instinct and your feelings at the moment.  You kicked your legs out hard, hearing a dull 'thump' as your right heel made contact just below Kiku's right shoulder, and a sharp hiss escape his mouth as he temporarily halted his progress. Fear imbedded itself inside your chest as you heard him chuckle while rubbing the area you had hit between his shoulder and peck, looking down at you humorously with those same blood red eyes as when he had seen you sitting up in the snow.

“Now now, no need to get feisty, __________. I'm not going to hurt you...although I wourldn't mind if you hurt ME a rittlre~ That ferlt good...”

He knelt back over you, but used a hand to pin your wrists together in front of your chest as his other hand peeled the fabric back from your nether regions and off you completely to reveal your now-naked lower half. Kiku smiled, stroking your hair as he gently let your wrists go and brushed the hem of your shirt out of the way so he could rest the hand now on your bare waist. His soft lips pressed against the edge of your left ear, cool breath brushing your heated skin.

You froze and shivered from his touches, clearing your throat and looking away as your heart rate sped up. His right hand reached down and cupped your nether regions, making you squeak and blush harder, starting to squirm in spite of the logical voice in your head screaming to remain calm. However, you just couldn't, being that you weren't ready for this emotionally, and it was apparent he was going to force you into something either way.

Kiku watched you tremble, his right hand still simply cupping your nether regions. He tilted his head curiously, a sinister and mischievous smile crossing his lips. _She's funner than I ever hoped for._ Then his ears pricked up at the sound of your soft melodic voice, “...Just get it over with, Master...I know you've been planning to rape me all along anyways...”

At that, he couldn't hold back his laughter. As he laughed heartily at your assumption of his actions, your bottom lip quivered. HOW could he laugh at you while he simultaneously claimed that he 'loved' you? His actions never said the same thing as his words from everything you could tell, and you never wanted to be here in the first place. Your voice choked as you murmured out, “I don't think losing my first true time to you being a matter to laugh about, Mast---”

You were cut off by his lips pressing so forcefully against yours that you couldn't breathe. Your ___ colored eyes stayed wide as his hands ripped your shirt clean in half, the only shirt that you had left to remind you of home. His free hand felt feather-light as he ghosted it over your entire frame, but he never attempted to enter either his fingers or himself inside of you, though it was quite obvious to you that his pants were tight indeed. Given he was also pressing you down further into the mattress by weight alone was another indication he was extremely aroused, your wrists were being held together again by one of his hands so you couldn't even ATTEMPT to push his groin away from yours.

Your body was undeniably reacting to him, but you refused to let out a single sound of pleasure. You weren't going to give him the satisfaction of THAT in the very least. Then unexpectedly, Kiku grinded his clothed hard on against your bare hips, and though your resolve was sound, you couldn't have prepared for the gasp that left your mouth against his. As if he KNEW that's what your reaction was going to be, he immediately dove his tongue inside the recesses of your wet cavern, sliding his wet muscle over every single portion he could. As he reclaimed familiar territory that only belonged to him, he began to consistently rock his still clothed form against your nude body, save your bra which he hadn't bothered to take off you yet. Not that you were complaining, since you'd have preferred he'd kept ALL of your clothes on.

Suddenly, your eyes flitted open to watch a corner of his brow as he began to, slowly at first then more roughly, **dry** hump you. _He really IS like a wild animal...!_ ,  you screamed in your head.

“Mmmnggh...!”

You tried to call out “Master” in a desperate plea to make him stop, hating your body for reacting in an excited manner with every dry thrust he made against you. The space between your legs pulsed with a life you had never experienced before, which was almost enough to make you groan out involuntarily, but you somehow managed to keep yourself quiet the whole time. Though you couldn't help your labored breathing, you excused yourself on that because you imagined it'd be pretty difficult for ANYONE to not have quickened breath with a dangerous vampire, in the form of an extremely handsome man, right on top and rubbing against your body in pleasurable ways.

Soon, his dry humps became even HARDER. It was when he pulled back to allow you both a chance to catch your breath, while still simultaneously dry humping you with the determination of a wild boar in heat, you breathed out sharply, “M-Master Kiku...! I'm begging you to stop...!!” and with the end of that plea, you broke into a sob.

Somehow seeing the tears upon, what he viewed to be, your perfectly sculpted face meant only for him, he actually **did** stop. Without knowing why, he suddenly felt awkward, but being that this was an emotion he was NOT accustomed to in the slightest, he growled dangerously low in his throat when he next spoke; even using anger to help mask his awkwardness, “Who ever said I was going to riterarly RAPE you...? Did you hear that from Arthur-san? Lrudwig-san? Romano-san?!”

You were startled to see he was genuinely angry now, and he moved your pinned wrists above your head, starting to hiss softly into your still crying face. “ **You** were the one who imprlied that I was going to rape you. That actuarly has nothing to do with the punishment I have in store for you. In fact, when we **do** have sex, you wirl be begging for me to take you by then. You WIRL farl in rove with me. But for now... Just rerax and enjoy the fact I chose you to be my mate for eternity~ You wirl come to appreciate what I am doing for you.” He smirked playfully, and snapped your bra against your skin. “As werl as our current rittrle game, of course~”

He studied you for a moment before releasing your wrists and reached both hands to grab the sides of your bra. “Now then...to dispose of this rast fragment of materiarl...” Smirking he cut the sides clean through the seams, gently pulling the top half, and shortly after the bottom half under your back, away and threw them to a corner of the room.

Your entire body shuddered as the cool room air licked at your exposed nipples, causing them to harden and perk up from your skin, accenting them for the man above you. _It's almost like my body is pleased to have a man be gazing upon it...but I never intended for it to be someone other than of the human race._ Most girls would have attempted to cover their breasts at this point, too embarrassed to let anyone let alone someone not of their choosing, to see them...however, you weren't other girls. By no means did this mean that you WANTED this vampire to look and touch your chest, but he was only going to push them away anyways, so what was the use? Although your body did shake involuntarily.

Then, that's when something completely unexpected happened.

What once was a deep, blood red hue in Kiku Honda's eyes without a trace of any other color in sight, had now become slightly swirled with just a touch of lavender. You blinked a few times as you stared up into those confusing eyes, which were mixed with conflicting emotions, as you were positive at least one entire minute had passed, but he had not dared to touch you yet. Two thoughts had crossed your mind at this point: one, did he not like the sight of your nude body after all (which you hoped the most for) and the second, the meaning behind his gradually swirling lavender-like eyes.

This wasn't the first time you had noticed the strange, but almost alluring, lavender haze to his red eyes before when he had looked at you. You had never seen it before when he looked at another person, but then again, the only other contact you had was with those other vampires in the room just that day. So was it love? Lust? A combination of the two? It honestly could be anything at this point, you decided.

Your body stiffened anew as he must have decided he had waited long enough, the lavender color just slightly curling around his pupils, but grew just a tad as his gaze met yours. “__________....” He purred out your name huskily just before his tongue dipped out of his mouth and slid over your right nipple, causing your eyes to pinch shut as you grit your teeth in pleasure. Yes, this was something you were unaccustomed to and didn't want, but damn did it _feel good_.

“....nn...”

You could feel his smile against your breasts as he merely sucked your right nipple, his hands resting gently on your hips, giving them a squeeze from time to time. After a few minutes, he switched over to give the same quick treatment to your left nipple, lasting an even shorter time before he pulled back off of you completely. Taking this opportunity, your eyes flew open in a flash whilst your arms wrapped around your chest, and then backed up from him to rest against the headboard. Chest heaving, he simply watched you with a straight face, and had a look of minor disgust. Just as the thought crossed your mind of what he could possibly be thinking about, he whispered out in a melancholy voice,

“You smerl of wet dog...”

Quite honestly, out of anything the vampire **could** have said, that was **not** on your list. In fact, it would have made you laugh, had you been in a different predicament than you currently were at that time. All you could do was bite your lower lip, and shudder as he seemed to contemplate how to deal with you. When he came to his conclusion, little did you know of the sick pleasure he had in mind that awaited you.

He chuckled at you, and then leaned back on his hands, tilting his head only slightly to the side as he spoke the most unbelievable set of words in front of you.

“Pleasure yourserlf to me, watashi no __________.”

You gaped at him, arms still covering your chest and legs pulled up to the side. Did you honestly hear that right? “E-Excuse me...?”

Kiku shrugged, his two fangs clearly visible as he smiled sinisterly at you, now moving to rest his body sideways on the bed, and having his left elbow propped up so his head was resting in his left hand. “You heard me. Don't make me repeat myserlf, __________...”

Your heart felt like it skipped a beat, cheeks flushing to the color of a bright red rose. _But I don't know a THING about something like this!! I don't want to die, but nor do I want to give him the satisfaction of---_ Seeing him shift in place slightly like he was considering to “help” you himself, you instantly, though reluctantly, removed your arms from over your breasts.

Humiliation overcame your senses when you pressed one hand flat against one of your breasts, slowly beginning to knead it like bread dough; the other trailing down between your now spread legs to stroke your opening tenderly. You gasped softly as you forced a single finger into your dry, but naturally damp, entrance – rubbing all around and swirling your juices. Much to your embarrassment, it was hard for your actions to yourself _not_ to stimulate your body into an aroused state of being.

Your cheeks flushed a deeper red as time progressed, particularly when you noticed him palming himself through his pants. Plus, while his red eyes were riveted by every single action you did, he even gave _suggestions_ and demands for what he wanted you to do next! Amongst these requests were for you to moan, partly just "erotic" one's, coupled with touching and exposing yourself sexually to him in a particular way or manner. Other times he just simply asked for you to call his name, which you did with high disinclination. Either way, he appeared greatly pleased with your cooperation and presentation.

After what felt like an eternity for you, the Asian vampire appeared ready to release you from your current tactics. “You may stop for now, ____________.”

You removed your couple of fingers from your body in relief, noticing the sticky clear coating on them, but quickly hid this from your captor by wiping it off on your right hip. Not wanting to give him any wrong ideas about you actually _liking_ to do this kind of “service” for him, because you sure as hell did _not_! In all honesty, you were hoping you could wash every bit of evidence away when you hopefully managed to take a shower later once this was all over and done with. Well, IF it ever ended...though that was highly improbable. You were probably just worrying too much...though it was hard not to considering the circumstances you were currently in.

You sat quietly as you forced yourself to patiently await your “Master”'s next command. Hopefully that would simply be his cuddle pillow and the two of you could go to sleep finally, as the stress was starting to exhaust your body. However, that was an extremely naïve hope of yours to have.

Your first warning was his abrupt warm smile, followed by a toothy grin, and finally the zipper on the front of his pants. You felt your heart drop into the pit of your stomach.

Your entire body trembled as he shamelessly unmasked the entirety of his manhood in front of you, ripping his pants off completely as his member bounced excitedly from his movements. With a single hand motion, he gestured for you to come near, and with that, the corners of your eyes pricked with tears as you whimpered more, hunkered down, and began to sob. “No... _no_...please...please, I d-don't want---”

“You don't have a choice, _________-san...it's either this, or something far ress gratifying considering the timing.” his soft voice cooed from the other side of the bed, slowly extending his right arm out until his strong grip was on your forearm and pulling you towards him. He placed your lips near his member, caressing and rubbing your cheeks, albeit a bit roughly. “Suck me, my precious __________~”

Opening your mouth, you took in just the head of his member, easing yourself into this forced-experience by trying to draw him in slowly. You could hear his pleasured sounds already rumbling from deep in his throat with every section your mouth covered, and that last moment you completely enveloped the entirety of his long, thick girth was when it really hit you: your mouth was On. A Man's. Penis.

Overwhelmed with anxiety, you pulled back without warning, aggressively nicking Kiku's tip with the edge of your teeth on accident. He let out a sharp hiss of pain, and before you could open your mouth to apologize and explain yourself, as you most certainly never meant to hurt the person whom you knew could either make your life heaven or hell, he had you pinned beneath him on the bed.

He emitted a loud snarl from his throat when is hands had gripped your wrists, squeezing them harder as his body pressed your shape securely into the bed with every passing moment. The smirk he held on his face as you gasped in pain was an obvious sign to you that he was pleased you would regret, what he thought to be, a purposeful bite to his throbbing member. You were absolutely helpless beneath his might. Your teary eyes gradually met his, trying to make out what he hoped to gain out of all of this in the end by treating you, a woman he claimed to 'love,' like this.

You were just starting to get hopelessly lost in the daze of despair from the lavender hues of his eyes, when his tongue dangled out much like what a dog would do on a hot day to try and stay cool; a bit of saliva dripping down onto your neck. If you weren't scared out of your mind, you might've cringed in disgust, but given that those familiar razor sharp fangs were on their way towards your neck,  lets just say your mind was on more important matters at hand. The fear of that pain wasn't a pleasant memory for you, not in the slightest, and you were desperate for him to change his mind. “Kiku...Kiku please...please I'm sorry! You don't have to do this! I won't run away ever again! Please, you don'--”

“YES, I DO!!!”

Your breath caught in your throat. He was eying you with such rigid lavender eyes with a swirl of blood red hues lacing out from the pupil – but it didn't take a genius to know that the was lost in cacophony of lust, anger, and some other strained emotion. Those threatening eyes that promised either light or darkness with a blink of an eye were within inches of your own, his tongue “feeling up” your neck, caressing and tasting, with every intention to move out of the way as soon as he was ready. Being that you couldn't see his facial expression, part of the reason he was holding back as long as he was was due to the werewolf scent upon you - merely attempting to smother it with his own scent at this point before proceeding with his plans for you.

However, having no knowledge of this, all you could think about was the memory of his fangs penetrating your neck again. It sent a shiver down your spine, and little did you know that you would relive that feeling soon enough. He pulled back, and gripped the base of his lower torso in all its glory. You tried to look away, but were only gripped by your chin with a large hand, which proceeded to guide your face down to the large, pulsing member still standing at attention. Realizing what he was asking of you yet again, you acted on impulse and pushed him away, successfully catching him off guard. You nearly knocked him off the bed, making him grunt in frustration. Knowing he would be even angrier, you curled into a ball, whimpering, knowing there was no escape. “Please! Please no! I-I'm not ready! Just give me some time...please...please master, I promise you, I PROMISE. Just don't...”

His jaw set watching you stay curled into a ball, more than a little pissed, to say the least. "____________..." He said your name with a strong hint of warning, but an air of command that was somehow mystical as it reached your ears, making your body react obediently to that seventh sense inside you. "If I were you, I wourldn't disobey another order from your Eirko. Do you understand?"

Without completely understanding what was happening, you felt your brain turn into a sort of mindless robot as your body sat up; arms stiffly lifting so you could tenderly grasp hold of his hips with your hands. Then dipping your head down towards his manhood which slightly twitched in excitement for what was to come, you exasperated silently to yourself, _It's...It's much bigger than what was shown in the old books I caught my classmates looking at in high school...this vampire is longer and has a thicker girth. HOW is it going to fit into my mouth without making me choke?!_

His eyes hardened as you appeared to take your time regardless of his "dirty trick" as humans would call it, and so he gently, but firmly, guided your face closer to his throbbing member without uttering another word. You yourself managed to look away as your eyes welled up, continuing to plead in a soft voice, “G*d save me...I don't want this...I'll do anything, master, pl---” He cut off your pleas by gently yet firmly prodding his stiffened member deep into your mouth and soon into your throat, stroking your hair to help calm you down as tears cascaded down your cheeks. _G-G*d it's so hard and HUGE...I can't do this...please make this end quickly...!_ A bead of sweat rolled down your forehead to your brow, having control of your movements again from that seventh sense, and carefully began to suck.

~*~*Kiku's Point of View*~*~

Though he kept his temper in check in front of his love, more than you probably even realized, he was seething inside. His rage was nearing its peak with all your disrespectful actions towards him as well. And he has been so patient with you too! The LEAST you could do was reward him a little bit! Even now you were crying, and though he hated to admit it, it was tugging at his heartstrings. He knew this was due to the bond he had created between you two. Contrary to what you might believe, it also effected him as well, but given he had never chosen to bond with another individual in his entire life, it was a new experience for him too. _But the audacity she had to associate herself with a werewolf...A WEREWOLF! It infuriates me to no end...!!_ Gritting his teeth in frustration, he did his best to ignore those thoughts and focus on the matter at hand.

Kiku barely managed to resist letting out the throaty moan threatening to break free from behind his lips as he kept a hand threaded into the hair on the back of your head, feeling you struggling to contain his cock deep inside your tight, hot mouth. He knew this was your first time, so it would take effort on his part to help keep it slow, though his sadistic side was already having difficulty staying restrained. _She feels so perfect around me...even if this isn't the spot where I want to be inside of her right now. This will have to do until then..._

His lips held a smirk, though he genuinely loved the woman beneath him. He heard you start to cry softly, and letting out a sigh, he bent* down to kiss the top of your head, stroking your glistening hair. “Shh shh...now remember what I torld you before. You brought this on yourserlf. If you had ristened, we wourldn't be doing what was preasurabrle for me onrly, now wourld we...?” He chuckled, knowing you knew exactly what he was talking about. He rolled his hips experimentally, inevitably pushing himself a little deeper inside between your lips, which were now pressed against his sacs. “You feerl so amazing _________-san...ohhh...”

Feeling as though he had waited long enough, though it had really only been approximately two minutes, he held your head carefully in place, and began thrusting slowly. In and out, in and out, deep and passionately. Before long, he couldn't hold back his moans, gritting his teeth to keep himself from pummeling your mouth like a mad animal gone in heat as the pleasure began to consume his body. _Sh-she's just so wet and KAMI-SAMA*...  it's better than I ever imagined something like this being with her...! Her mouth is so tiny...like she surely must be down there--_

The mere thought of him being inside your virginal walls that lied between your legs only made him harder, and that was the moment he lost complete control. He gripped your hair tighter, and began to thrust wildly, panting heavily after he had picked up a steady rhythm that suited his desires. Your cries at his waist to slow down went temporarily unheard as he threw his head back, ready to reach his peak. _But I'm not close enough...not nearly close enough...!_

“Ahhh....kusou*....K-KUSOU...!!”

All his pent up sexual frustration came out in his long, powerful thrusts. Lust started to dominate, but each movement he made was never any less passionate and loving, if that's what you could call this. But then again, who could honestly say he wasn't trying? Having little to no human contact his whole life, even though it was common knowledge among vampires that human's made the best mates, due to a variety of reasons better explained another time, Kiku had no idea what would be the best way to express his love to his “predestined” mate. He knew using fear as a tool was efficient in order to make others do what you wished, so why couldn't it be applied the same way with a mate, a lover? How else do you make sure they are loyal only to you, and will willingly tend to your every whim and concern? Surely fear was the one efficient way, Kiku thought. _I will show her my love! She will love me back after this!_ “I want you to rove me...r-rove onrly me...ME!”

Finally, Kiku Honda saw black as his eyes pinched shut when he came deep inside your throat, groaning out your name to the heavens. Relief unlike anything he had ever known exhausted his entire being, and after he caught his breath, he released your head that kept your trembling mouth around his now flaccid member. Cumming just from that with this woman, you, had been the most fulfilling experience of any time he had orgasmed in his life, let alone with anyone else. Even his masturbation’s performed alone at night for the past year as he waited for the day he could live intimately with you were nothing compared to having your literal touch, which shocked him greatly to say the least.

“_________-san... _________-san...” He flashed another rare genuine smile at you, but you didn't seem to notice or care, which greatly confused, and frustrated, the Asian vampire. He gently tried to turn you to face him, but almost immediately your body stiffened and flinched at his every touch. Much worse than before... much more than usual. At this, Kiku frowned, wiping a little bit of his cum from your chin that had dripped down, and kissed your dampened forehead.

Temporarily forgetting how enraged he had been with you for nearly getting yourself devoured by a werewolf or worse, he attempted to directly ask you once more. “What's wrong...?” However, after a long moment it suddenly dawned on him that he had partly-traumatized your fragile human brain. He sighed when you didn't respond and came to his realization, and then quickly began kissing your neck heatedly. Even licking and nipping – trying to get some kind of response out of you. When nothing proved successful, _that's_ when he became worried.

“__________-san... Wake up!” he pleaded openly, seeing your eyes look dully up at him, masked in fear and uncertainty. _It's like she's in a trance..._ He bit his lip, and looked down at your neck, still pumping with the fresh essence of the red substance known as blood. _She needs me...more than she admits and even acknowledges..._

He kissed your lips, not caring in the slightest that you had just consumed part of his essence, and whispered. “Don't worry my rove...shhh...I'rl forgive you and make it arl better again...” His left hand delicately brushed back your hair, more affection in the action than he ever believed himself capable of with another person. Then exposing your neck carefully, he eyed the spot where he had marked you not but less than two weeks ago. “Come back to me...” He whispered, before lowering his lips, bared his fangs, and punctured those same wounds perfectly with his two pointed dagger-like teeth.

Immediately upon his fangs piercing your neck, your back arched violently for a millisecond before falling back into Kiku's arms, twitching slightly a few times but nothing more, with your eyes starting to appear more glazed the longer he drank. Kiku closed his eyes, sucking softly and savoring the sweet, honeyed flavor from your neck as your blood pooled into his mouth and down his throat. True he WAS rather hungry, being that he had been feasting off of wild animals in order to help you grow more accustomed to him first, but that was only due to how badly you had reacted to him marking you. He had been dreaming of sucking your blood again soon, but Arthur, his closest associate and friend in their vampire circle, had convinced him that it would be more wise, not to mention fulfilling, if he could keep his hunger at bay for a while longer.

Suddenly, your twitching began to cease and he could see you were starting to shift around in conscious discomfort. Seeing this, he pulled his mouth away, but not before stealing one more quick gulp of your tangy blood. Licking his rosy lips, he observed your form being cradled halfway in his lap and arms. _Ah, she's finally beginning to stir..._

However, when you had 'come to', he wasn't expecting you to start thrashing around and crying out in fear. Hearing your scream so close with his heightened vampire hearing caused him to wince as you tried to push him away aggressively, covering your face and sobbing uncontrollably. “NO! NO I DON'T WANT TO! I DON'T WANT TOOOOO! STOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTO---”

Kiku gripped you tightly, forcing your movements to stay, lavender swirls amongst his now brown eyes, which were radiating more intensely than usual due to his concern. “__________! GET AHORLD OF YOURSERLF!!” he snapped.

Instantly your eyes fixated on him and you trembled, whispering his name softly along with a slew of apologies. “Kiku...M-Master Kiku I'm sorry I r-ran away! Please just don't...n-not that...no m-more...no...and-...” With that you broke out into a fresh round of wails, chest heaving as your cries returned.

He sighed in aggravation and pulled you close while starting to stroke your hair. _Maybe...it was a bit too soon to do something so intimate with her...? But it doesn't make sense! I've known other vampires that have done **many** sexual activities with their mates early on and they are just fine! Where did I go wrong?!?!_ Forcing this frustration aside temporarily proved to be incredibly difficult, however. Even for someone such as he who is used to having complete control over his emotions, 24/7 if necessary. This girl, namely, you, drove him mad in both positive and negative ways.

“Shh shh...your punishment is over now...just rest.” He softly reassured you, now taking to rocking you gently in his arms.

It took the vampire a good handful of minutes to calm you down, but once you had, you curled up into a ball on the bed and slept soundly against his side. Hardly moving a single muscle, save the steady rise and fall of your chest. It was clear you had become absolutely exhausted from your emotions running so amok.

~*~*~*~*~

After you had fallen asleep, he simply laid beside you, stroking you hair softly. Many thoughts plagued his brain the rest of that night, mostly troubling ones. Normally they were filled with pleasant fantasies involving __________, but not this night.

It had all started with the punishment. Originally he imagined that it would be something less intimate, thus the ------, but after smelling a wolverine on your skin, he lost control of himself completely. He felt the sudden urge to claim you _somehow_ , even though they couldn't go all the way if he wanted the ritual to be a success, and he was so angry. So angry. But even with all that anger, he loved you more than anyone or anything. He wanted to convey that love _somehow_ , even if it meant hurting you emotionally in the process. If the action is done by one's own mate, it should only be THAT much better! Was it because the ritual wasn't complete? You should have been smiling, you should be leaning into him for support, not pushing him away. Why?! With how you reacted shortly after, you should feel lucky he didn't slap you like he was tempted to do, but as his brother Yao had always taught to him and his siblings: 'A gentle hand calms the mind more than a violent, impatient one.'*

But regardless of what Kiku believed should have happened or not didn't really matter. When all was said and done, he knew he didn't feel as sexually gratified as he knew one should feel. And, for the first time in his life, he felt regret for what he had done. However, he couldn't quite place his finger on why he had felt like this. It wasn't the first time a 'prey' had cried out in mercy when he forced them to let him feed off of their blood, or when one had begged him to stop, so what made this any different? Or could it be that he was growing soft due to your rather submissive, yet still rebellious, nature?

But of course, little did he know just how severe and irreversible his actions that night towards you had been. Perhaps the discovery of this, and other such events, will be what would lead him to take matters into his own hands the following day.

~ ~ End of Part 4 ~ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * = kusou (Japanese for “shit”)  
> * = Kami-sama (Japanese for “God”)  
> * = bent* (I view the vampires to be pretty flexible, but NOT elastic! That just sounds creepy.)  
> * = 'A gentle hand calms the mind more than a violent, impatient one.' (Made this up. Though I'm sure it's based off of something similar, or possibly so.^^;)
> 
> PLEASE AND ALWAYS REMEMBER, MY DEAR READERS:  
> Story/Plot © Me  
> Kiku Honda/Japan, Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya


	6. Dark/Loving-Vampire!Japan*Reader: Prisoner - Chapter 5, Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This entire series of chapters ARE dark, may contain violence, and some will hold sexual content. Eventually there will be threats, descriptions involving blood (I wouldn't list it as gore, however), various supernatural beings not of our world, magic, and fantasy. Nothing is intended to be offensive, and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is always welcomed. Also, Japan's thoughts are purposefully not written in an accent, while his spoken speech will represent his voice with an accent. If you find this too annoying to contend with, I apologize for the inconvenience, but (politely put): it is not changing.^^; There is going to be a yaoi, or boy*boy, pairing mentioned later.

 

* * *

**Dark/Loving-Vampire!Japan*Reader: Prisoner - Chapter 5, Part I**

* * *

 

 

_“Darkness lies beyond those hills, _______________...”_

_That's all you could see, as it were anyways._

_Your father's voice rang out quietly from every direction. Though quietly, it felt as if he were standing there, speaking, right beside you. You looked around in confusion, your head turning to and fro._

_“...Father? Father, where are you?!”_

_As if answering your beckon call, he abruptly materialized in front of you. His face was more pale than you remembered it being, almost deathly._

_“This is all your fault, _______________...”_

_You felt stunned by his words, and stood frozen in place. Then anger overtook your moment of surprise, and, with fists trembling, you retorted harshly, “How is any of this **my** fault?! **You** were the one who not only handed me over single-handedly to a vampire, but also ruined my life!! I did everything you ever asked, but still you--” _

_Your father's hollow chuckle interrupted your venting. “Do you really think any of that matters now, _______________....?”_

_It was at this time darkness completely enveloped the environment, leaving you and your father standing on a pure black plain of nothingness. His eyes narrowing to slits, a dark, bitter smile crossing over his lips, and he outstretched his hands._

_“All I did was give you the life you deserved. I knew you'd be happy eventually...even better that you'd have someone to take care of you, live forever...but you always were such an ungrateful brat.” He snorted as if he found everything humorous. “Why don't you just shut up and take what you can get? It's better than being stuck in a lowly, run down village. But I cannot deny I feel a little regret...perhaps you did deserve better...but then, you were always a piece of shit just like your mother was. You both are just too much alike. After everything I did for your mother, still she cheated on me. And now, you both have even gone so far as to come back and haunt me in my dreams... I love, and hate, you, _______________...”_

_Your throat was constricting tightly. Why...Why did he always have to speak so disrespectfully towards you? Couldn't he simply love you for all that you are, without having to say such hurtful things? He was _always_ cutting you down, telling you how fat and ugly you were, regardless of whether you were or not... _

_Then, at that moment, it felt as if you were watching a movie as your anger boiled over, and you howled in maddening rage towards the man you called “father.” Just as you did so, you felt two pointed teeth jut out from your top jaw, and strangely taller somehow. It all felt so surreal... Your father cringing back in fear, yelling words you didn't care to register nor understand, your own eyes narrowing the longer you stared at the lowly man in front of you._

_Your thoughts were no longer your own. In fact, it felt as if you were reliving another part of someone's life. The vast gap of difference in raw power between the two parties was evident to you as you watched through this stranger's eyes. A smirk played upon your lips as you towered over your father's trembling figure, your mere presence alone expressed just how little his life mattered to you, and with one strong hand, you bent down to grip him by the scruff of his shirt, shoving him with an unknown and seemingly limitless strength against the wall. Purring, you exhaled your cool breath onto his neck, which he exposed willingly out of fear towards you. Oh, how you relished that feeling of domination over your victims. Now he was begging for mercy, and possibly wondering how he was going to get out of your grasp. These alone made you chuckle deeply in your throat._

_“Please...please have m-mercy, _______________...! I- I simply did what you requested of me!! Wasn't giving you my worthless daughter enough?! We both won--!”_

_“No one wins, but I, Timb...” you heard your strange voice say your father's name with a large drop of venom. “That was your first mistake. And now...I'm going to make you suffer for the rest of your miserable life. How dare you treat myself, and my mate, like nothing more than an object only meant to be used and then discarded...? But it is your treatment of such a valuable woman that has come back to pay you in full, **father**.” _

_Your voice dropped an octave deeper, sounding closer to the current man you slept beside every night. “ _Rive now, Timb...struggrling to breath and fight a poison you can never hope to cure without my mercifurl aid._ ” And with that, your teeth were plunged deep into the filthy skin of the man you called father, ignoring his cries of pain and weeping for someone, anyone, to save him. _

“N-NO...!!!”

Your body bucked upwards, practically launching into the air, but a pair of arms caught you and pressed your trembling form back against their front before you call fall back against the mattress.

“_______________...? Nani--”

Hearing Kiku's familiar voice only caused you to freak out, the dream still fresh in your mind, as you instantly remembered an equally horrific nightmare from only a few hours previously that night...One you inwardly hoped was not truly reality, but the aftertaste in your mouth was proof otherwise. Meanwhile, your continued strengthened struggling nearly had Kiku growling as he quickly subdued your actions by keeping your arms pinned to your chest and stayed your bodily lurches with his own arms; holding you ever closer to his chest. “Shh shh! Quiet now, my white chrysanthemum...shhh...shizuka*...”

Surprisingly, his soothing action of cooing softly to you calmed your nerves. Your body quivered uncontrollably, sweat dampening your face and neck, the salt of your skin causing the two holed wounds on the side of your neck to sting slightly, and you unable to resist leaning into Kiku's warmth for combined support and comfort. You were still shivering by the time Kiku turned you about to face him to observe your face, still keeping your smaller form pressed up against him as if in protection. His lavender swirled eyes met your fragile gaze with reassurance resting behind the pupils, but though his words may have worked before, they could only go so far. You were still pretty shaken, and averted your eyes from his quickly. _Th-That dream just now...so real...b-but father...is my father in danger...?_

Slowly, your eyes turned upwards at Kiku almost in a pleading manner, with your voice, annoyingly, coming out in a soft whimper, after you cleared your throat to speak. “My father...I th-think...need to see... my f-father...”

Instantly, his gaze hardened and he scoffed, pressing your head sideways to rest against his chest. “No, you don't. He is gone and out of your rife now. There is no need for you to rerlive such pain by seeing him.”

Your eyes were slowly beginning to leak tears after hearing him speak such words. Just what did he mean by “gone and out of your life now”? I mean, sure, you could say you practically hated your father for everything he had done and said to you over the years you lived under his roof, but you never wanted him dead. There was not one time in your life where you wished any sort of fate similar to such upon him. If anything, you normally pitied him, but that was before you discovered that he gave you away within a heartbeat...where was the love in that? Did he even feel love towards you, his eldest daughter? Or were you always considered a pawn he used to get more of what he wanted out of life?

Squirming again in his arms, you fought to lift your head so you could look the vampire straight in the eyes, your body still shaking against him. “N-No! Kiku---I mean Master, I need to s-see him! ...Regardless of how he treated me, I do still love him...” Hesitating, you added on in your private, suspicious thoughts, _Or is the reason you can't because it was **his** blood you were covered in that night?_

Silence fell over the entire castle after that last statement you made, about still loving and wishing to see your father, spilled off your tongue and danced around inside the Asian vampire's eardrums. You held your breath, watching his form still, eyes now cold and brown, no longer with hints of swirling lavender and certainly no red mirrored there.

Unbeknownst to you, Kiku's own mind was beginning to reel with countless theories. Why was she patronizing him so much on this, even if it wasn't necessarily constant? _She seems to be catching hints here and there...but how? I must speak to Arthur-san. He may know exactrly how to handrle this._ His eyes coasted over your form slightly in confusion. _She and I appear to be...rinking subconsciousrly...much stronger as of rate. But how is this possibrle...?! That shourldn't come into effect untirl after we have mated officiarrly! And that won't be abre to occur until all the preparations are comprete._

With Kiku lost in his own thoughts, you finally glued your gaze off to the side from his expression, staying silent. Who knows how long it would take for Kiku to open his blasted mouth again? He was so annoying sometimes. And then, unable to keep yourself from having the **last** word, you sneered,

“Unless, of course, you're too much of a **monster** to even remember half of who you kill. Must be nice, having no conscience or **feeling** , isn't it, Master?”

Much to your surprise, his fingers resting on your hip suddenly tightened sharply, but you smirked weakly to yourself though you couldn't keep your wince from showing. _He may not kill me, but even if I have to suffer, I'm not going to make this easy for him. The disgusting mongrel deserves whatever crap comes to him after everything he's done!_

However, again much to your amazement, his anger dissipated shortly thereafter, and he kissed you. And once more, as you've done so many times in the past, you didn't even attempt to kiss back, or now rather, had to resist the urge to do so. That sixth sense never lingering too far away always drove you to be tempted whenever it came to any form of intimacy with the vampiric man in front of you, though your bitterness of last night's activities helped you throw up a wall of resistance, but even that was pushing your willpower. Admittedly, it honestly made you sick to your stomach much of the time, but without any real effective way to block these feelings...how could you control it?

_He disgusts me..._ You met his gaze when he opened them briefly while kissing you, yours having never officially stayed shut. Now feeling him kiss you with more pressure, you used all your self-control to drive your hate and disgust felt towards him simply through eye contact, your emotions clearly stated without having said a word with such a look. _**You** disgust me, Kiku Honda! I hate you!_

Almost as if he sensed your feelings, he pushed you down underneath him on the bed, kissing you harder and even sucking lovingly on your bottom lip. You gasped in pain feeling his fangs brushing tender skin once again, easily making small cuts around old injuries that had healed mostly just a short time ago, but were reopened and cut deeper into now. A squeak left your lips, and your body automatically stiffened in fear when he pressed his body down against you. He **was** partly nude, after all – thankfully his lower half was covered this time. Wait, didn't he usually sleep naked with you? When did he put pants on? Though if it was to help hide a certain body part, it merely did the job of covering it, not disguising how he was surely feeling.

Unable to struggle any longer, you laid there beneath him, letting him do as he wished. He soon pulled away to observe you while he straddled your hips. It was as if he was trying to read your circulating thoughts, though you couldn't imagine why, since they had never had anything good to say about him anyway.

“...I wirl go grab you something to eat. Wait here.” And with that, he rose and left you alone in the room.

Bemused, you made no movement for a few minutes, before sitting up and rubbing your head. _He is so hard to read sometimes...how am I ever going to figure out what his weakness is...? I wonder how long that wolf man will wait before shredding our deal..._ Lost in your thoughts, you barely noticed when Kiku approached with a loaf of bread, an apple, and a glass of water to offer to you.

“Here. Eat and drink now, watashi no chrysanthemum.” You squeaked feeling his arms wrap around you from behind, pulling you to “sit” in his lap while he expected you to eat simultaneously. However, feeling such an unfamiliar, yet at the same time familiar, stabbing in your lower back made your cheeks flush a deep red and your eyes drop to the food and drink that you now held. _G*d...is he always going to hold me extra close when he's hard...?? Please Lord have mercy..._

Very slowly, you raised the loaf of bread to your lips to take a bite, and finding it somehow appetizing, continued once you had swallowed. At first, the two of you simply sat there, but before long, Kiku unexpectedly asked, “What does that taste rike?”

Shocked, you twisted your head around and asked, frustratingly so, “Why does it matter? Better than blood probably, of that I can assure you.” With an annoyed huff, you turned back around in his arms and lap, keeping in mind you hadn't thanked him for grabbing food for you, and continued chewing. You had no intention of showing **any** appreciation towards him, either! Of course, your stubbornness was short lived. As soon as you had turned back around, you managed to take a couple more bites of your grain-based food before feeling a vice grip take hold of your wrist holding said food, making you yelp sharply in pain. Eyes wide with fear, and a panic settling inside your chest, your head flinched to the side furthest from his voice when he spoke in a dangerous tone, “If I were you, watashi no chrysanthemum, I'd learn to show some respect towards your Eirko **mate**.” Then clenching you tighter, he added on in an amused, darkened tone, “Unress you just enjoy me hurting you...? Sadistic rittrle woman, aren't you? I never wourld have expected it, coming from such an innocent and pure girl rike yourserlf.”

Feeling his grip only tighten all the more, you feared both the current pain coursing up and down your arm, and also the aura he gave off. It was as if he was pure madness himself, getting off on such behavior towards you! He genuinely seemed to be **enjoying** frightening and hurting you.

Knowing how strongly you felt about the previous night didn't seem to matter, and how you wished you could have resisted him longer...but unfortunately, the flesh is weaker than the mind. There was no way you would be able to sustain the pain if your wrist became broken. So, with tears sliding free from the well in your eyes, you clenched your eyelids shut and half whimpered, half shrieked, “L-Let me go! Please let me go, master!!” You shivered in his clutches, but thankfully he released your wrist, letting it drop down onto his right thigh, to which you carefully began to cradle against your own body. You held back your soft whimpers of pain, but inwardly you were highly terrified. How much longer would you have to suffer?? Life truly was terrible to you. God must hate you, or surely he wouldn't have allowed such a mess to befall you.

Silence settled in. But soon, Kiku was holding you in a cradling form but sideways now as he simply allowed you to rest in his lap. His right hand's fingers ran slowly through your hair, his ears listening to your sniffles here and there. “If you wourld onrly accept your fate, then no further punishment wourld need to be prompted, my rove...why must you do this to yourserlf? Or is that why you stayed in such a miserable prace before, because you secretly enjoy it, you masochist...?”

You said nothing, and only attempted to relax under his gentle fingertips now running through your hair and horizontally both directions along your scalp. Though angry and now in mild pain, you couldn't resist the comfort he offered. After all, it was really all you could do to please his insatiable need to be as close to you as possible. And perhaps you began to find these calm moments almost enjoyable, but not to be meaning you felt **any** form of tenderness for this vampire. Besides, this kind of affection was much preferred over ones that required one, or the both of you, to be nude...given last night was the first of its kind, but you dreaded imagining what was surely to come.

Swallowing thickly, you took a risk and peeked your eyes open to look at him. Instantly your pupils met his, causing your heart rate to fluctuate in place for a second, but it was then that something rather peculiar happened. True you were thinking intensely of Kiku at that moment, though none positive, you began to see a sort of...movie...begin to play out in the reflection of his eyes for a handful of seconds. You saw what appeared to be a wolf covered in blood, with a bloodied hand reaching back from what appeared to have been strangling the coarse furred neck hair, and immediately you screamed.

Kiku winced and then snarled in aggravation, gripping your shoulder with one hand and the other on your opposing hip. “Nan desu yo ka??? You keep screaming and quite frankrly, I'm---......” His voice dropped off seeing how scared you appeared, your good hand now covering half of your face, and oddly enough his own voice softened. “____________________-san...” Tenderly he took your good hand from over your face to be held in his hand, eying you with a shimmer of concern, and lavender swirled eyes, radiating all throughout from his pupils. “Prease, terl me what you saw.”

Afraid to look him back in the eyes for what you might see, you nodded numbly, clenching his hand in anxiety. “Th-There was...a dead wolf p-person... I-I think he was strangled....i-in the reflection of y-your e-eyes-s-s....”

~*~* Kiku's Point of View *~*~

Once ____________________-san told me what she had seen, reflected in my eyes no less, I couldn't move for a long moment. In all of my years and experience, I have never heard of this occurring. Not for any currently living, or passed, vampire and their mate for that matter. So why was it you were starting to...accumulate hints of past events? Ones **he** committed no less, and through **his** eyes?! _No, no I need time, but first of all: contact Arthur-san and discuss the possibilities of the causes. In the meantime, maybe she has stayed cooped up in my castle a bit long. Once she steps out with me for a breath of fresh air, perhaps these sort of 'hallucinations' will stop. Because, most of all: she can't know the truth._

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ******** ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You let out a heavy sigh. It was just another one of those days of being locked away in a castle with no purpose to your life other than pleasing your “mate”, and boy was it already getting old. According to your captor, you had been there only a few months, specifically three, but it felt like it had been closer to half a year. Currently you were massaging your future lover's feet, being that if you didn't comply, he would most likely pull another move like he had done the previous night. Something you were very fearful of.

_It still haunts me...not that I should expect it not to, since it just happened last night._ You couldn't keep the tears from falling as you kneaded the soles of the vampire's feet. _I don't know how much longer I can stand this...this overwhelming pressure. I'd rather just die than face another day. Some days I feel more like a slave than a person anymore... and he's always so secretive! I don't understand why._ Your eyes gazed back upwards at the man who currently sat idly, head resting in his right hand that was elevated by his elbow resting on his knee as he studied some old parchment held in front of him. Every now and then you would hear him make an aggravated sigh, which usually ended with him setting the ancient animal skin down in favor of a new one he had stacked with many others, including scrolls and books, to the side. Whatever he was up to, it was clear to you that he did not want any disruptions.

_Come to think of it...I think I saw that adorable green bunny this late morning when he opened the window to let out one of his messenger owls. Not that--_

“____________________-san, don't rose your focus.”

Heat rose up in your cheeks when you heard him say such words to you. “O-Of course, master... I'm sorry.” As you vigorously renewed your rubbing and massaging along the soles of his feet, since you had accidentally gotten lost in your thoughts, you stole another glance up at the vampire's face. Again, he wore an impatient expression as he now grabbed a book and began to flip through it fervently. Your eyes quickly moved away to focus instead on your task at hand, not looking to be reprimanded again. _But just HOW long am I going to be expected to sit here and massage his feet?! My hands are getting exhausted!_

Just as you thought that, you decided to ask your “master” about at least switching tasks, though you knew you might be treading on eggshells. Choosing your words wisely, and not letting your hands stop their movements no matter how sore they were, asked in a soft, pleading voice, “Master Kiku...? Would it be alright if I rested my hands for a while, please?”

As soon as you saw his reaction, you wished you hadn't spoken at all. He was clearly agitated, having turned his attention reluctantly away from what he was reading to eye you with a look of disapproval, before rolling his eyes. “If you are so patheticarly weak as to need a break after only thirty minutes, then fine. But you must stay put, and not reave my rine of sight.”

You instantly nodded, expressing gratitude though a part of you also wanted to stomp his foot. “Of course, master... Thank you.” Sighing softly, you rested your hands in your lap and stayed sitting on your knees, thinking once more. _Maybe after a break, he'll let me do something else. Like retrieve books for him or something... Good Lord I'm SO BORED!!!_

And that's when you saw _it_.

You blinked once, then twice. Followed by a thrice blink.

There was something that looked like a small python, peeking from around a pile of books in the study the two of you were currently occupying. But it's colors were unlike anything you had ever seen before: with the entire torso seemingly able to camouflage itself among its surroundings that in turn sufficiently disguised its true scale coloring, but with eyes as dark a red as blood.

“...Umm, Master Kiku–”

“HUSH!”

You froze in place, not understanding why Kiku was so curt with you today, as Kiku kept his eyes on an old parchment spread out in his lap before him; his brow furrowed in obvious discontent. You pursed your lips in frustration, and peeved silently. What was with him today?? As far as you could tell, it must have something to do with the way he forced you to pleasure him the previous night. Maybe he felt you did a poor job? Well, that wouldn't have surprised you, considering you weren't exactly a willing accomplice.

However, your mind didn't stay too focused on the others abnormal behavior for the day, returning your attention to the creature. The python had coiled upon itself as if preparing to strike an attack. Disregarding his prior treatment towards you, and that this _could_ be your saving grace, you reached out on impulse as if to pull Kiku away while simultaneously screaming out a warning.

“KIKU, watch out...!!!”

No sooner had you spoken and taken action, the snake had propelled itself from the bookcase it sat on only a few feet away: heading straight for the Asian vampire's throat, fangs glinting dangerously as it flew towards its intended target at breakneck speed.

~ ~ End of Chapter 5 - Part I ~ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GREETINGS ALL!!! XD Sorry for the late update & for this one being so short!! Lol Umm, so I was writing more on it tonight and I realized that I have NO IDEA how many chapters this will be!! LOL Omgosh, I remember saying before it was going to be only approximately 5 chapters...but then it occurred to me: how in the h* did I expect Japan to fall into a kinder heart state so quickly unless I rushed it? As IF. XD Anyways: Thank you all for reading!! And please look forward to my next chapter soon! :3
> 
> * = shizuka (Japanese for “quiet”)
> 
> PLEASE AND ALWAYS REMEMBER, MY DEAR READERS:  
> Story/Plot © Me  
> Kiku Honda/Japan, Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya


End file.
